Unexpected Guest
by DustyTears
Summary: Sebastian is a human with a 'small' cat   fetish.   When a blue British Shorthair cat is   found on his window sill he immediately adopts it.   He falls asleep with the cat curled up   on his chest, but wakes up with something else on   his chest.
1. Chapter 1 Good Kitty

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Sebastian is OOC. Enjoy.

Unexpected Guest

Chapter 1: Good Kitty

Sebastian's POV:

College winter break was the worst time of the year for me. It was the time my entire insane family decided to gather together and forcefully have family bonding time. I could never find a good enough excuse to ignore them and actually do something fun on my college break time. Not that fun was a word I used much, it usually consisted of me going around and finding every book shop within the country. So with lack of anything better to do, I found myself packing for the upcoming unpleasant trip.

A small mewing at the window caught my attention. I lived off campus in the middle of no where so the prospect of a distraction was very rare and this one had my full attention. What I saw took my breath away. A small beautiful creature sat on my window sill, raising it's delightfully pink paws to rest against the thick glass almost as if expecting the window to disappear with the glare it was giving the glass. I gazed into *those round and innocent eyes that know no filth or foulness, the tail that lovingly swished as if it belonged to nobility, those paws in the soft shade of warm light pink!* I lightly nudged the glass so I would not startle the delicate creature when I opened the window. As I slowly opened the window, being careful not to push it back off the sill, I reached a hand out of the growing gap and lightly nudged the soft fur.

The kitten swiftly avoided my hand by swatting at it and gracefully jumping into my room. The kitten was a dark color, almost blue in the light, on further inspection I decided that, even though the kitten was small enough to be considered female, it was most definitely male. I stepped closer to the him wandering what he could possibly be doing out in the middle of nowhere when it was obviously getting dark. It looked to be a British Short haired cat which would explain it's blue coloring but not the different colored eyes. His left eye was a midnight blue but his right eye was strangely purple with a shape embedded into it. Before I could look closer he jumped off my bed and prowled around my room. He seemed very curious of his current surroundings and I chuckled when he began pouncing after a small toy car that my cousins had left here.  
>I grinned my demonic grin when i thought of my cousins. A new cat, and a kitten at that, was a purrrrfect excuse to not see my family. I would have to call them immediately to break the news to them. Oh what a shame, I guess I'll just have to stay here with this beautiful creature for company.<p>

I went back to my suitcase and joyfully began to unpack my clothes. At one point the small kitten must have squirmed his way into my suitcase under my clothes without me noticing because at the bottom of my suitcase he lay on my white shirt sleeping soundly. I gently raised the kitten into my arms and carried him into the kitchen. I laid him on the table while i prepared a saucer of warm milk for him. A soft purring against my leg startled me into spilling milk on an innocent kitten. I instantly regretted it when he shot off and hid himself somewhere in my house.

After a few hours of searching I gave up and allowed him some space to see if he'd come out on his own. After calling my family saying I wouldn't be coming to the family reunion, I went back to the kitchen to make me some dinner, then I wondered into the living room with my fresh seared tuna and bean salad. A part of me was hoping the scent of fish would lure the precious kitten out of his hiding place. After turning on the T.V. and flipping to Animal Planet where a special on cat behavior was on. I had been anticipating this episode for weeks and it held my entire attention. When a soft nudge could be felt against my hand I had to stop myself from instinctively swatting the unknown thing away. My heart nearly melted when i saw the small kitten nudging his small head against my hand asking for comfort. I slowly moved my hand across his back and with my other hand I grabbed some tuna for him to eat offering it to him slowly in order to not scare him off.

After the kitten ate he leaned into me and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. I carefully carried him with me into my bedroom and laid him down on my bed. I slipped out of my shirt and pants, preferring to sleep in my boxers. I laid on my back near the kitten being careful to not jostle or wake the sleeping form. I found the thought useless as the kitten woke up, looked around, and quickly pounced on my chest. He curled up and immediately fell back to sleep, purring with comfort. I found myself dozing off to his calming purrs and was soon asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to an unexpected weight on my chest. I instantly thought that maybe my family had decided to come over and my cousin had squirmed her way into my room and slept with me. A swishing against my feet made me look at the sleeping figure to see if the kitten was swishing at my feet.<p>

Laying on me was not my cousin or anyone I knew for that matter. I tried to sit up and move the sleeping figure. The small boy instantly shot up and straddled my chest. A small part of me lost all sense of reality as I stared at the small boy. He had dark blueish hair and was very thin. It took me a second to realize that the small things twitching on his head were cat ears. I was immediately captivated and wanted to reach up and pet the small soft looking ears. The swishing had stopped and I was even more shocked when I saw the long tail extending from behind the young boy. It was twitching slightly in irritation as he stared at me apprehensively. It was then I noticed the eyes. One was a magnificent midnight blue while the other was that mysterious purple with a pentacle marked inside it.

"What are you staring at?" I was shocked at how regal the voice sounded coming from someone so small. I gave a small smirk of amusement at his question.

"The stranger straddling me to my bed. Might I ask what your doing here?" I was thoroughly amused by the small creature on top of me. He sat there completely naked with kitten ears and a tail and felt the need to ask what _I _was staring at.

"Your the one who allowed me in her without question" He gave me a confused look before quickly hiding the emotion away.

_I _allowed a small boy with ears and a tail into my house, allowed him to sleep with me, and then woke up with no memory of it? Oh yes, I was very amused.

* * *

><p>(*) This is a quote from the actual series.<p>

**I'm sorry it's a very short chapter. I'm very bad at intro's. I'll try and make it longer next chapter since I'm going to. . . Kindof jump into some action. At least thats what I hope will happen. Hope you liked it. Sorry again about the also very boring beginning. Live Long And Prosper! **


	2. Chapter 2 Haunting Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Sebastian is OOC. Enjoy.

Unexpected Guest

Chapter 2: Haunting Memories

Ciel's POV:

This man had the audacity to laugh at me. It's not my fault that I was very tired after spending the day running away from everything. He was the on who brought me in her and allowed me to sleep on his chest.

Then it dawned on me that he had been expecting a small kitten sleeping on his chest, not a sleepy neko. I felt my face warm slightly, but not noticeable enough for the man to notice. I unconsciously found myself curling my tail around his waist and my eyes drooping as I realized how rudely I was awakened and desperately wanted sleep to return. I didn't even realize it when his hand rose above my head and rubbed the sweet spot right behind my ears. I leaned into his hand and slowly lowered myself back onto my chest. It startled me when I felt him vibrate from underneath me. Then with a sudden shock I realised I was purring. When I looked up at Sebastian his face was one of utter bliss and content.

I quickly got up and off him, shrugging off the feeling of pleasure from his touch. "What do you think you're doing? I do believe it's time for breakfast." He gave me a perplexed look then gave me a grin that sent shivers down my spine. I gazed at him indifferently when he got up and left the room.

I felt something crack in my indifferent emotions. My breathing sped up and I fell to the floor clutching my head, trying to block the memories. I wrapped my tail around myself to provide a false sense of safety. I shuddered as I tried to block the torture. Nothing was going to stop this pain, I tried to listen and make sure Sebastian wouldn't come in and see me in this embarrassing situation.

Sebastian's POV:

This little neko has somehow found his way into my home and demands me to make breakfast. Do I object? No. I say nothing and obediently got up to do his bidding. I chuckled to myself as I remembered his sweet purring against my chest. Now if only I knew something about my new unexpected guest.

I cracked a few eggs for breakfast then went about making some blueberry pancakes. When I finished the aroma of the food filled the air. I had probably been cooking for thirty minutes and hadn't even realised how much time had flown by. I was about to call the small neko to eat when I heard a cry of pain coming from my room. I immediately dropped everything and ran to go aid the small boy.

He was keeled over in pain with his hands clutching his head. He had marks on his arms where his claws had scraped past the skin. He had shredded the bed sheets into oblivion and tears streaked down his innocent face. When he noticed I was there he immediately straightened up and brushed away his tears.

"What are you looking at?" You could hear the slightest tremor within his voice. His haughty voice trying to cover the fact that his small frail body was still shaking beyond control. His small kitty ears pressed against his head in defense and a sign of aggression. "Did you make breakfast or are you just going to stand there for no reason?"

I put a hand to my chest and gave a slight bow. "No your majesty," My voice was practically dripping with sarcasm. "I was coming here to tell you breakfast is ready."

His eyes narrowed into a glare until he regained his composure. His tail swished back and forth with growing speed before he calmed down. "Thank you, Sebastian. I will be there momentarily. I have something else I need you to do." He spoke with such fierceness that I knew he was unhappy with me. I smirked at his mature behavior, but I couldn't help but worry over this mysterious boy who was trembling with pain only moments before and brushed it off as if it had never happened. "And what would that be?"

"I need you to find me something suitable to wear." This was something I hadn't expected. In fact I had nearly forgotten that he was naked. I looked him up and down and knew that I had no clothes that would be even near fitting him. I smirked when his ears turned red and his tail started twitching nervously.

I walked really close to him to where my chest touched his. "Only on one condition. You tell me your name and what you're doing here."

His eyes widened as he noticed how close we were. He looked as if he was going to kill me if I touched him anymore. He was once again shaking and his ears tucked themselves into his hair. "Ciel," He hissed the word at me with venom dripping off the word. "I already told you that you let me in here. It's your own fault for not remembering." He frowned at me then with a perplexed look the started laughing.

"I still don't understand. I don't remember inviting a small boy with cat ears and a tail into my home so he could sleep on me." He just rolled his eyes at me.

"No I suppose you didn't invite a boy here, but you did invite a small cat." He said this as if it was so obvious anyone would understand. And really I should have immediately known he was the small kitten I'd allowed into my house. Still, a part of me didn't want to belive a boy so tempting and innocent looking could exist and also be one of the most precious creatures in existence. I couldn't stop myself from leaning forward and petting his ears again. He just looked so delectable with his pale skin contrasting sharply with his dark hair.

I pulled away before I could touch him and turned to get him a shirt. I threw my white button-up shirt at him while I continued to rummage for pants that had even a possibility of fitting him. He felt soft fur rub against his knees and turned to see Ciel right in front of my face. I felt a strange feeling in my chest when he breathed onto my cheek. The shirt fell down to his knees. I smirked when I saw all the buttons were mismatched.

"Do I have to do everything for you, my little kitten?" I leaned forward and started rebuttoning his shirt.

"I'm not a 'little' anything." He glared at me with one eye, his other eye was covered in the shadows of his hair.

"Whatever you say lil-" As my fingers brushed against a scar on his chest Ciel began shaking. His eyes started closing as he passed out on top of me. What was happening?

Ciel's POV:

_They wouldn't stop touching me. Everything kept blurring into one thing, pain. They kept me in a cage. My captors waved the keys in my face as the slowly peeled my skin back to look inside me. My screams never stopped, my pain was never ending, no one would ever know I was here. All hope was lost._

_They were taunting me again. I had given up reaching for the keys long ago. Each time I raised my arm a shackle would tighten against my wrist till it bled. They would laugh and cart me into the infirmary where more pain awaited me. The 'Doctor' was the worst. He loved to play with little boys like me. And he would touch me. Trails of fire would follow his touch as he raked his claws against my skin. He would bandage my wounds, then rip off the tape and giggle with pleasure as he watched my skin being ripped off. _

_So I ignored the tauntings and sat in my cage like a good little kitten. Not daring to move or they'd attack. One of them started throwing pebbles through the bars, most missed, but one guard had deadly aim and had full intention of taking my eyes out. This is the first day I met him. He was the one who made the hell I was used to seem pleasurable compared to the torture he put me through. _He _was the one I feared most. _He _was the one I was told to love. _He _was the one saying he did this for my own good. He said it was retribution for the crime I had done against my family. _

_Now the pain won't stop. Now they need something. Now he wants something. They wouldn't stop touching me. They wouldn't stop touching me. Stop. . . STOP!_

I was shaken awake by Sebastian. Sweat dripped off of me as I flinched away from him and scrambled to a corner. My tail went down in fear, my ears were so flat I was afraid they'd never stand up again. I shoke with fear as I stared at Sebastian. He wasn't _him_, no he was much better. He took me in, he's not hurting me, he's not touching me. Surely that meant something about him. Maybe he could not be an enemy.

Emotions flickered across his face before it landed on his default smirk, hiding any emotions he may have behind those red eyes. How could I have not noticed those red eyes? Red eyes that were framed by pitch black hair. They held me still in his gaze. I couldn't look away, but I knew I needed to before I was swept away into his demonic gaze.

I sighed in relief when he looked away. He walked out of the room without a word allowing me to collect myself before I followed him.

I hated being weak. How could I allow myself to show such a disgusting display of emotions in front of a human. I shuddered as I remembered my nightmare. I had to leave soon before they found me again. Sebastian was kind but he would be put in danger if I continued to stay by his side in this home. I needed to leave tonight before he found out my secrets and they took him even if I wasn't around. I left the room with these thoughts keeping me going. I watched Sebastian reheat the breakfast he had prepared with an indifferent expression, my thought were miles away from here, 22 miles to be precise.

The day continued in relative silence as Sebastian moved around my presence. He seemed to accept my existence without complaint. He repeatedly pet me behind the ears though and I'd turn to find him caressing my tail without me noticing. He seemed unable to stop himself. That is how the day went until night when I planned my upcoming journey.

!

"Hey Sebastian," I tried to rip Sebastian's attention away from the television, my tail twitching with anxiety. "I plan on leaving tonight." He shot his head up and stared at me. His crimson eyes gazing into my blue one. I had managed to cover the other one with some scrap cloth he had lying around. "I have somewhere I need to be tomorrow and I don't want to be late so I'm just gonna leave in probably an hour or so. If you don't mind I was going to take some of your bread to take with me and a some water bottles."

Sebastian just continued to stare. He sat the remote down and walked towards my seat across the living room. His face held his customary smirk but his eyes seemed furious.

"So you think," His voice was velvety smooth and threatening making me straighten up and face him. My pride wouldn't allow him to look down on me like he was. "That you can just walk in here, use me, then walk out as if I wouldn't care?"

I raised my chin and my tail swished back and forth in growing anger towards this man. "That's exactly what I think. You matter not compared to what I need to do, so if you do care it obviously doesn't matter." I stood up trying to walk past him into his room. He raised his arm stopping me, then for no reason dropped it and let me pass. His hair covered his face, so I had no idea what he could be thinking. Not that it mattered of course. I have no reason to care for someone like him. He is just a pawn that now needs to be disposed of.

I walked into his room and didn't turn back, because something in my chest was hurting and I knew if I looked back I'd stay another night and then another and that couldn't happen.

That wouldn't stop me from thinking about him though. He'd been kind to me all day. When he touched me. . . it didn't hurt like it does when _they_ touched me. The little things he'd done all day made him seem to be a fool that allowed someone in their home without question when I could have been a murder for all he knew. Why did he trust me? Why did this thing in my chest tell me to trust him? What were these feelings coursing through me at the thought of him touching me or even just talking to him.

What was happening to me?

Only one thing was sure: I have to leave before he gets hurt.

Before I could move further into the room a noise echoed throughout the house telling me I was already to late. All I could do was run. . . run. . . RUN!

I felt myself shift into a smaller form. One that could fit through Sebastian's small window. The window that had allowed me to see into his world. The painful thoughts were too much as I ran through the trees. All I could here was that last sound as I escaped. The sound that ripped through the air and tore any hope I had of sparing Sebastian from being in my life. It kept repeating over and over.

The sound of his blood curdling screams as the hounds found him before they found me.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! Whoo hoo! I'm so sorry for grammar errors. I think I fixed the ones in the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Critisism is welcome. Sorry this wasn't as filled with action as I thought it would be. Hopefully the next chapter will be! Live Long and Prosper!**


	3. Chapter 3 Lost Little Kitten

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Sebastian is OOC. Enjoy.

Unexpected Guest

Chapter 3: Lost Little Kitten

Sebastian's POV:

The world seemed dark and wouldn't stop spinning. I raised one hand and saw five of them. Voices could be heard around me and the slowly came into focus. One was extremely loud while the others were quiet and meek.

"You idiots! Does he look like someone the project would care about?" The loud voice said.

"Well. . . No, but he was a witness to the hounds and we couldn't let him go after he saw them. He also most likely saw the project since his scent was all over the place." A much quieter voice said this and sounded afraid of what the loud voice would do to him.

"You can't even find a small kitten! What is the point of the hounds if they can't find our most prized possession?" The loud voice was getting farther away as I heard a loud bang and something heavy fall to the floor.

The dizziness began to clear as I realized the darkness was because I was in a box. There were holes so I could breathe but that was it. It was large enough I could sit up, but small enough to where I had to crouch my head down. I leaned forward so I could look the holes only to be blocked by another set of red eyes staring at me.

A high pitched voice of a woman spoke. "Ohhhhhh~*~*~ he's awake! Can I play with him? Please, he is veeeeery pretty, don't you think so?"

The loud voice gave an exasperated sigh before replying. "Grell you know I can't let you do that. Unless you plan on getting information out of him instead of flirting the entire time, no you can't play with him."

A little part of me thanked the loud man for sparing me from 'Grell', a larger part of him was more worried though on how they'd be getting this information.

"Release him from his cage and bind his wrists over there. I want to see our new little toy." This was a new voice, one that chilled Sebastian to the bone. It was female and the click of her heels could be heard getting closer to his cage.

A blinding light momentarily filled his dark cage before he was ripped out of it by large rough hands. I rolled my shoulders back to keep at least a small bit of dignity. I turned and glared at the people in the room. Five figures filled my vision each with an amused expression on their face. Except one who just stared indifferently, he infuriated me the most. I'm not sure why but I had the strong urge to hate him. I don't normally express such immediate emotions towards someone. None of these people thought were exactly giving off a friendly happy aura though. He had black hair that oozed slime and glasses that framed his tainted yellow eyes. I straightened my back when his gaze landed on me and gave my signature smirk.

Someone else was trying to grab my attention though. A very flamboyant red blur spun around in circles around me. I couldn't tell if it was male or female or if it was just an it.

"Ohhhhh~*~*~ Are you sure I can't play with him? He's so pretty and cute! Awwww look at his cute smirk. He looks so deliciously annoyed. Can I keep him? Please, please, please?" This voice matched the one they called Grell and I knew immediately I didn't like him either. He launched himself at me before they could bind my wrists to the wall and tackled me to the floor. "Oh it's love at first sight. I never imagined it, but you are so perfect." I felt myself wince when Grell was thrown off of me.

A woman with a very bored expression on her face stood over me. She had violet hair that matched her violet eyes. She wore very revealing clothing and had tattoos that seemed to move on her skin. She grinned at me before quickly shackling my wrists and throwing me against a wall. I felt a bruise forming on my back as she chuckled at me. "Well, what's your name?"

I didn't say anything as I glared at her through my bangs.

"Fine, if that's how you want to be then so be it." She signaled someone behind her and three triplets appeared out of nowhere holding an assortment of gleaming objects in their arms. With lightning speed she chooses a particularly sharp object to rake across my skin. I keep a straight face as blood begins to drip down from the wound she had made on my chest. I sighed as I realized that I'd have to get a new shirt now since this one was soaked in blood. The slash hurt but I wouldn't give this woman the joy of seeing my pain.

She picked up another weapon and continued doing this; inflicting pain on me while my mind wandered to the boy who had gotten me in this mess.

Ciel . . .

* * *

><p>Ciel's POV<p>

They were coming. Coming from everywhere. Every sound gave warning to their approach. I had been running for hours. Even my thoughts were cut short as I felt my breath leaving me. I wouldn't be able to run much longer. It was too much, I was going to have an attack if I kept running or I was going to get caught if I stopped running. There was nothing I could do either way I was going to get caught and I'd never be able to save Sebastian.

My thoughts slammed to a halt as I processed my thoughts again. What was I thinking? There was no reason to go back for that man. He didn't matter to me. Yet, there was this feeling gnawing away at me in my chest. It almost felt like . . . guilt?

I had to clear my mind or soon I wouldn't be able to even contemplate helping him. I pushed myself faster till a new sound reached my ears or the lack of it. Silence filled the dim forest; the only sounds were my mewing and panting breath. It was too quiet. The air was filled with tension as not a single sound was heard. I couldn't imagine what they were plotting to do. I felt the breath leave me as I heard birds flying in from the distance. Whatever the silence had meant it was gone now.

I paced around the forest till I found cover for the night and found myself missing Sebastian's warm embrace. Sleep couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

><p><em>They were everywhere.<em>

_They licked my wounds then made more._

_Hands and more hands kept touching me._

_Why won't it go away? I didn't do it! I miss them too! Why do they think I did it? I loved them more than they'd ever know, so why do they think I did it? Nothing made sense. _

_Everything was spinning again._

_They were hurting me._

_They said I if I endured this pain it was my way of repenting. Did they really think this would help? Maybe I did deserve it . . . maybe I did do it . . . _

_NO! Now they were putting thoughts in my head! I would not believe I deserved this!_

_That didn't stop me from feeling the pain they kept inflicting on me. It didn't help when I heard the whispers everywhere._

_Why wouldn't it go away?_

_I didn't do it! I didn't do it! I didn't do IT!_

I was shaken in consciousness as my dreams slowly slipped away I instantly shoved the force shaking me away and turned on my side.

"Oh really now, is that any way to treat an old friend" I shot up and look up at the person I thought had disappeared long ago.

* * *

><p>Sebastian's POV:<p>

I couldn't give into this demon of a woman! No matter what I had to endure this pain! I could not allow them to pry into my mind.

I have learned a few things after countless hours. The woman was named Hannah and although she seemed to be the boss she was far from it. She would get bored easily, but whenever someone mentioned about a boy named 'Alois' she would instantly grow interested. After growing interested she would inflict more pain on me with a smile on her face. Grell was the most lenient torturer, but instead of creating flesh wounds he wound emotionally scar me with threats of bearing my child. He would cling to me and touch me unless someone else was in the room then he just held my hand and whisper things in my ear while his other hand would always find itself lower than it should be. The man with a loud voice was obviously just being used by the ones in charge. He talked loudly so he could feel in charge but he knew he was nothing more than a pawn that was soon going to be thrown away. He spouted things like enjoying being invited into their world and wanting to become beautiful so he could join them soon. Someone had crafted their lies around him well.

The one I hated most was the one who didn't even touch me. He toyed with my mind and kept a blank expression through his entire 'sessions'. Originally he was just called 'Doctor' an ironic name for someone who could never care for anyone other than himself. He seemed to have grown obsessed with Ciel though. The loud man slipped up once though and revealed his name to be Claude. The man was punished immensely with a promise of more pain should he slip up again. Claude was the real boss. He enjoyed drawing information out of me without using any tools.

I was slowly figuring out how I'd escape. When the loud man was alone with me was the best time to take advantage of someone and get out of my bindings. There was a window in the room that was left unlocked which would be easy to escape from. The only problem was the hounds.

I smirked at the word hounds. They were anything but that. They were shadows with a three dimensional shape; a shape that was ever changing. You couldn't tell what form they'd take only that it would be in the shadows and could attack without warning.

They were the only risk in my plan and soon I'd see if they were a large enough risk as I saw the loud man walk in.

Here it comes. Only two more steps and he'd be in my trap. I braced myself against the wall ready to launch myself at him when he was close enough.

-CRACK-

My plan was postponed as a bird continuously rammed itself against the window. I sighed in exasperation as the man walked away once again. It was like a game of cat and mouse only the cat was at a huge disadvantage.

I patiently waited for him to walk back over to me. I smirked at the look of surprise as I launched my legs around his fat neck. I leaned forward and released my hands from their bonds. That was what made this plan so hard to enact because I had to loosen my hands through the shackles without any of my torturers noticing.

I grinned when I felt his neck snap between my legs and he dropped to the floor with a thud. I silently opened the window and made my escape. Now the only thing standing in my way was the hounds. If I could escape them I'd be able to make it out.

A growl from behind me cut off any hopes I had of escaping quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'm not really happy with this chapter . . . it's not what I wanted it to be at all and it's too short. –Sigh- Oh and if it would be possible for you to help me with Claude, Hannah, Alois, and the Triplets it would be very much appreciated. I know you're going to be ashamed of me but I haven't actually watched the anime so I'm just going off of what I researched and have read in fanfics. Sorry for the long author's note! Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Hell Hounds Aren't Nice

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Enjoy.

Unexpected Guest

Chapter 4: Hell Hounds Aren't Nice

Ciel's POV:

I glared at the boy looming over me before I sighed and felt myself stretch out of my cat form into my neko form. If he was here than the other one couldn't be far away, I just hope they hadn't brought _him._ I straightened my back to stare at the irritating man in front of me. Silently, I wished my glare would work on this idiot in front of me.

"Come on, just smile Smile!" Joker and his infuriating names were going to send me off my rocker if he didn't just stop. Joker leaned in very close making me uncomfortable and whispered in my ear. "But I even brought your favorite person Smile."

Nothing would fix the problem he had just made. I felt my heart stutter when something wet slid across my ear and trailed down my neck. "Aren't you happy to see me Ciel? I tried so hard to find you. I sent my puppies to find you but they came back with a different man. You weren't cheating on me, were you darling? I would hate that very much." Hands traveled down my waist causing a tremble to shake throughout my body.

I held back a sigh before I responded. "Why would you think that Alois? How could I betray someone who always wants to play a game with me? Stop touching me Alois before you make me want to leave again." I reached for my tail and untied the ribbon that was laced around it. I carefully tied it over my marked eye before facing them again. "Where's snake?" Snake was the only one I actually enjoyed having around me. His ways were . . . unorthodox to say the least but he was much saner than these blundering fools.

"Right here, says Wilfred. We were making sure no one was coming, says Rachel. It's good to see you young master, says Wilfred." Snake gave a rare small smile. "We were worried something would happen to you if you were gone any longer, says Rachel."

Alois stood up, eyes flashing in anger as he slapped Snake. "What did I say about calling him young master? He's mine now! He doesn't exist outside of my domain anymore. The only reason you exist is because I granted mercy on you!" He grabbed Snake's arm and slammed him into the ground then turned around smiling at me. "He had to be punished you see. I can't have people talking about my stuff in way's I don't want them to. Come here Ciel I'd love to play a game now. Will you play with me?"

I laughed at the loud crack that echoed throughout the forest eerily. Alois's eyes widened as his hand flew up to feel the red handprint that marked his face. "How dare you speak that way to Snake! He was speaking to me Alois only. No need for you to interfere." My pride inflated with anger as I saw my former servant wince as he rose from the ground and avoid using his arm. I stood near him and offered what little comfort I could give. As much as I hated giving comfort to those who are weak enough to be taken down by a small boy, seeing Alois being knocked down a peg felt good.

"Hey, hey, we have to get going. They expect us back soon," Joker intervened before things could get too ugly. "If we aren't back by nightfall they will be upset and use those _other_ methods to get Ciel back."

"I'm not going back," Alois looked distraught and his hand was still pressed against his injured cheek. His expression turned desperate as he heard my words.

"You have to. You have to always stay by my side. You said you would!" Alois screamed in my face.

"Honestly you are disgusting. Stop groveling and leave my sight. I refuse to go back to that hell. I'm going home."

Alois and Joker laughed at this before Joker started talking through his laughter, "Home? Really Ciel? I thought we already told you this, your home is gone. You burned it down along with the rest of your species. Even worse is the fact that you're the only one left, a child with information on his ancestry. You threw it all away! You call us horrible, but you deserve it. I love children, yet I cannot pity a murderer. If you don't get back there they will kill off my brothers and sisters, so accept your punishment and come back you murderer!"

Murderer? Me? I didn't start that fire and they know that. Somewhere in their sick minds they expected me to accept what they said and admit I killed them. My whole life is gone because of them and they wanted to blame me. I chuckled to myself before turning around to face them with a sickly sweet smile splitting my face in two. "Oh you poor darlings, you seem to have something wrong with you. Were you naturally born mentally unstable or was that something you grew up into? I did nothing wrong and the fact that you keep pushing the blame on me shows the immense guilt you feel for the heinous crimes you committed. I have a home. It just needs rebuilding. Now don't ever speak to me again or I'll have to kill you." I turned on my heel and left them in the dust or so I thought.

"You know Ciel," Joker said as he threw me over his shoulder. "You're very funny. You're so tiny with the pride of someone six feet tall. You need to learn your limits, one of them being your size."

I refused to disgrace myself any more than I already had so I held my head high as they dragged me back, the ever silent Snake following behind.

* * *

><p>As we approached I could hear the hounds yipping in excitement as they caught my scent from across the field. A deep growling signaled an unknown presence within the compound and I felt my head jerk up towards the noise. It was rare for the hounds to be unsettled by something. The glass walls surrounding the compound gave me a perfect view of what was happening. Sebastian was standing in front of the leader of the hound pack. Sebastian's clothes were in scraps and soaked in blood and swayed around him. His red eyes flashing in anger as he smirked at the hound. I couldn't help but feel captivated and feel something stutter inside my chest as I watched him. My ears folded back against my head and my tail fluffed out as I felt anger grow inside me. How dare they threaten my Sebastian? He belongs to me I found him first. He was my pawn to move around and if he didn't make it through the hounds I was going to be very unhappy with these lumbering idiots.<p>

Sebastian took one step forward and with horror I watched the hound extend its mouth over Sebastian and swallow him whole. For a moment complete silence came across the compound.

I'd never felt so angry. They'd push me to the breaking point. Everything was building up inside me. The death of my family, the daily torture, Claude's possessiveness, and the pain. So much pain. Nothing could compare to what I felt at that moment, the loss of Sebastian was the last straw. Something snapped inside of me as I felt rage take over my mind and body. I kneed Joker and forced him to drop me. I ripped off the ribbon covering my eye revealing the pentagram shape underneath. Everything in my view was tinted red a delighted smirk lighting my face.

I swished my tail back and forth in a calm manner as I caught the gazes of Alois and Joker. "You will run inside and not come out. You will let me go and not look back. Tell Madam Red I'll miss her." The smirk grew wider as they obediently followed my orders without looking back.

Applause drew my attention towards the roof of the compound. Claude leaned over the railing on the roof and laughed at me. "You always were the interesting one. I knew I made the right choice choosing you. You always were an exceptional neko. Your gift precedes the rest of the neko population. You're the one, always were. Even your parents knew you would be the next leader in the world. Ah, too bad your species was wiped out now they'll never know." Claude jumped from the roof of the five story building and gracefully landed in front of me. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes as he leaned in closer. "Don't worry I made sure I would be immune to your gifts before I made you mine. If it weren't for your little escape," His grip on my chin tightened and he reached forward and gripped my arm. "Then I'd be able to do this sooner. Everything is finding is going the way it should and now you'll be mine fore-,"

A grumbling from behind him cut off his words as one of the hounds began convulsing on the ground. It kept opening its mouth gasping for air as something forced itself up the hounds' throat. A muffled voice came from within the horrid beast, "This is quite troublesome. I had some hope of finding something to do with the blood soaked clothes, but dog drool is just too much for even me. I hope you're proud of yourselves for ruining my clothes and permanently scaring some sections of my skin. Nothing will make this day better." Sebastian climbed out from within the hounds' mouth.

A smirk grew on my face as I saw Sebastian walk forward. I don't know anything about this man, yet I already knew he'd play a powerful role in my life from now on. He strolled forward stripping what had once been a shirt and ripped Claude away from me. "I don't know what spell this boy has put me under, but I promise you that if you dare touch him again I'll peel the skin from your flesh then feed you to the hell hounds."

Claude for the first time showed an emotion of than the adoring face he showed Ciel. A look of pure rage filled his face as he shoved Sebastian off of him. I smirked as he showed weakness in front of my new pawn. He practically screamed at my Sebastian. "You won't get far. Ciel's crimes will catch up to him and then you will be running away from him. Fine go have a fun game Ciel but after this I'm tightening your leash to where you'll never escape me again. Understood Ciel?"

"I'm sorry, but I've already replaced you. I always did like black better than white. He shall be my knight. We will see each other again, hopefully not soon. Goodbye _Doctor_." I grinned as we left him behind and Sebastian picked me up in his arms and whisked me away from this demonic place.

Sebastian's POV:

Why am I pledging my allegiance to this small brattish little boy was beyond me. As soon as we were far enough away I found myself kneeling before this boy saying words I didn't even know existed. "*If it's your wish I will follow you everywhere. Even if your throne crumbles and your shiny crown turns to rust. Beside you as you lie, softly down, I will be. Until I hear the words, 'check mate'.*" I smirked up at him as I saw his ears turn a delicate red while his tail go still while his cute kitten ears twisted sideways as he stared me in the eyes.

"Good you will be needed soon." Then a true smile lit up Ciel's face as he leaned forward and whispered into my ear. "Now it's time to go home."

It wouldn't have mattered if he had continued talking because I zoned out after home. His lips were so close to my skin. His warm breath sending a chill down my spine as the sudden need to touch him became overwhelming.

Now I knew why Eve couldn't resist the apple of knowledge she was forbidden from. Maybe the Devil would punish me, but it didn't matter because all that mattered was that soon I'd make this forbidden fruit mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another Chapter! A lot sooner than I expected especially after a major case of writer's block but after some help from my amazing reviewers (specifically xxxKinaMariexxx and MakenshiCrona who helped me a lot with my character description's. And my awesome Grammar-Nazi Camorra!)! I love you all and want you to know how much I appreciate everyone who has put me on their favorites list or put me on story alert and ect! I hope you like this chapter! Sorry another long author's note. . . Live Long And Prosper My Amazing Readers And Critics!<strong>

**Okay I'm a terrible person and my amazing reviewer SPAZZZ has pointed out that the word 'I' a shitload of times and I apoligize for that. I'm too lazy to fix it but I'm going to fix it next chapter while I research how to solve my horrid mistake. . . Next chapter there will not be so many 'I's' so I'm sorry for being a horrible writer and dissapointing you all! -bows multiple times-**


	5. Chapter 5 The Past Never Leaves

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Enjoy.

Unexpected Guest

Chapter 5: The Past Never Leaves

Ciel leaned down, although not very far since he was so short, and kissed Sebastian on the forehead. A whirlwind of sensation filled Sebastian as he felt himself being pulled down into an endless darkness. Ciel clutched Sebastian's hand in desperation to keep him on course towards home. Home. The word sent chills down his back as he watched Sebastian's face gaze at him. Sebastian had a serene expression on his face as they spiraled down into the darkness.

Landing had always been difficult for Ciel. He felt himself flailing and grasping at nothing in an attempt to land on his feet and not his rear. His tail always felt sore for weeks after these horrible landings.

Sebastian smirked at the other male flailing beside him in this mysterious darkness. He grasped the others wrist and pulled him into himself. Both were shocked to hear Ciel's gentle purring at the simple touch. Neither of them noticed the darkness slowly growing brighter and brighter till Sebastian felt firm ground under his feet and Ciel's full weight rested against his arms. Carrying him princess style he glanced around at the unfamiliar surroundings and smirked down at Ciel. He was once again making an adorable expression with his small kitten ears perked up as he gazed over Sebastian's arm at something far away.

Ciel couldn't look Sebastian in the face as he forced himself not to cry as he gazed at his once magnificent home. Nothing would be the same ever again and they both realized this as their eyes finally met after their unexpected landing.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet? At the rate you were going you'd have a giant bruise surrounding that pretty tail of yours." Sebastian smirked at the young boy in his arms. Ciel's tail fluffed out and his ears twitched back and forth in anger.

"I would have if you weren't already trying to hold me. Anyways I knew you'd catch me, you have made yourself my knight after all." Sebastian stiffened after hearing the casually spoken words. He had momentarily forgotten the vows he had made just a moment ago. Ciel's taunting smirk pushed Sebastian a little over the edge and he ungraciously dropped him to the ground. Ciel's shock faded into anger as his bruised rear was nothing compared to his bruised pride.

"What are you, an idiot? How dare you drop me unceremoniously onto the ground like that?"

"Well, I thought you would love to prove your point to me and land on your feet, but seems as if you've disappointed both of us. Oh well, would you care to explain as to exactly where we are?" Sebastian was pretty sure it was the other's former home, but he also knew it would be a sensitive subject and didn't want to anger his new charge.

Ciel though did not consider this a 'sensitive' subject and hid his true emotions behind his bruised pride. "My home, of course. Where else would I take my knight? You have your work cut out for you, but I suppose I could inform you of why you're here and what happened."

Ciel braced himself against the painful memories, letting out a heavy sigh as he pondered which story to begin with. "I suppose telling you the history of the neko species is the proper way to start."

"Long ago there were gods that chose to grace this Earth and wonder across the lands. Of course like so many other stories the gods would fall in love and . . . fornicate with women or men of their choosing. No one stopped them or cared, honestly, who would? They were gods and they got whatever they wanted and everyone feared them. With those gods came lower beings such as witches and demons that also roamed free without restraint unless set by the gods. Certain witches would turn into cats in times of great duress also known as _Cait Sidhe_. Though they could only transform eight times without being affected but on the ninth time they would have to stay a cat forever. Gods though, being highly flirtatious had their affairs with them and usually tossed them away afterwards and went on to the next shiny thing that had caught their attention. One idiotic god though fell deeply in love." This part had always confused Ciel and slightly disturbed him. He could never understand why the god had given up his power for someone so insignificant, but Sebastian's riveted look convinced him to continue speaking. "He fell in love with another man. He thought the Cait Sidhe to be his only and no one else's and that was his fatal flaw. Jealousy. Nothing chewed at a man's pride more, so he commanded his lover to turn into his cat form any time he became . . . sexually involved with any other creature than himself. He didn't restrict it though and soon little touches from friends or family turned him into his cat form. After the eighth time he turned he fled to his lover and begged him to release him from this curse he had put on him. His lover had already gone a step to far though and could not remove the curse. His lover was sentenced to stay by his side forever and could never feel his friend or family's reassuring touch. To see his lover in such turmoil caused him much pain and with no other way to give his love peace he gave him the only thing he could to ensure he could survive."

Ciel's voice drifted off and Sebastian began to worry that something was wrong with his new charge. A distant look wouldn't leave his as he continued to speak in a softer tone. "He gave up his life for the one he loved. Not even a second thought for his life." Sebastian's eyebrows rose as Ciel slammed his small fist against a nearby tree and forced himself to continue. "No one could convince him otherwise or change his mind. For a god to die creates an unnatural force to echo across the universe. To make it worse he did it for love," Ciel practically spit the word out in anger at this unknown god. "It didn't change his love back but it made it to where all who remained with this curse could freely change forms but they had to bear the mark of a dead god and kept their ears and tails in any form. Some have tried to hide this ability by cutting off their ears and tails but the result was instantaneous death. A god gave his life to set a curse on the species of his love. How ironic is that?" Ciel let out a small, if not sounding a little of his rocker, chuckle and turned to face Sebastian who was stony faced as always.

"Why does this anger you so much, bocchan?" Ciel stiffened at the formal word and turned on Sebastian trying to hold in the anger he unwittingly let show.

"It doesn't matter how I feel I'm not done telling you my tale but I suppose it can wait till tomorrow. I'm tired and cold take me home." Sebastian didn't dare object to the small child in front of him and graciously picked up Ciel and began walking towards a burnt, crumbling building across the field.

"Bocchan, where do you expect to sleep in that disaster zone?"

"I expect you to fix it up before I go to sleep. I'm sure there's a room suitable enough for sleep somewhere here."

Sebastian didn't question the tired boy and continued up to the crumbling building and sought out a room suitable for his new charge.

* * *

><p><em>I didn't do it.<em>

_We know honey; we love you no matter what. Don't worry over us, we'll be home soon. You won't see us but know that we are here, always, for you._

_Why are you leaving again? There's nowhere else for me to go. I miss you. I'm not meant for this lonely world. I will break if I try harder._

_We sent someone for you. He will guide you. Keep him near and remember the dead god. Remember. Nothing is more important darling. Get past your walls and remember, let him in and see the true you. No more hiding. No more running away. It's time. We will talk again soon, don't worry, he'll watch over you or else._

_Not again! Not again! I can't take it! They're everywhere, please I need you. _

_Not anymore darling . . ._

A head butt never, ever, worked out for anyone as both Ciel and Sebastian realized when Ciel shot up from his slumber and rammed his forehead against Sebastian's. Neither spoke to the other as they both held their wounded foreheads and stared into each other's eyes. It was Ciel who broke the silence as he stood up on the bed and leaned towards Sebastian. He grabbed Sebastian's hand and held it against his chest to steady himself as he leaned closer still and planted a small kiss against Sebastian's forehead. "Mother told me the gentle touch of your own lips could ease the pain of a companion no matter the circumstances. Was she correct? It's a theory I always wanted to test."

Sebastian couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat as he stared into the most honest blue eye he had ever seen asking him such an innocent yet arousing question. A smirk lit up his face as he planned his revenge for this onslaught of emotions the boy had given him. He leaned closer to the boy and planted a small kiss against the others forehead. He raised his hands against the others chest and gently laid the boy back down and leaned over him. "Did it ease your pain, bocchan? Or should I shower you with more kisses to help rid you of this terrible headache?"

Anger flashed through Ciel followed by a heat that washed through him. His face felt as if it was on fire as Sebastian pressed his own chest against Ciel's chest with a look of amusement on his usually stoic face. "Of course not you blubbering fool! What do you think you're doing? We have work to do; specifically you have work to do. Now get up and help me get dressed in the clothes I wore yesterday. We shall be going to the market today to purchase new clothes."

Sebastian once again found himself wondering how he had found himself under the power of such a small infuriating young master. He couldn't seem to convince himself to leave the small boy alone. Something about the way he held himself and spoke so lowly of everything under him infuriated him, yet also made him want the boy that much more.

The boy though was distracted as he recalled his dream of the multiple voices. He recalled continuously reaching out around him in the darkness trying to find the owner of such kind voices, but he couldn't let himself be distracted; he had work to do.

"Bocchan is it really okay for you to go out in public in this? It's been reduced to shreds and you were only wearing my shirt." Ciel sent the man a despairing look before regaining his composure.

"I suppose it can't be helped. You'll have to carry me through the market and I'll meow if I want something."

"What do you me-," In a puff of smoke a much smaller form stood defiantly before him. A much more adorable and magnificent form, if he did say so himself. He lifted the small kitten and brought it to his face as he cooed at the small form. A small hiss in his ear alerted him to the upcoming assault as Ciel viciously bit the others ear and refused to let go. A metallic taste filled his mouth and shocked him into letting go of the poor man's ear. "What a naughty, naughty kitten! You told me we couldn't play yet you do things like this?"

A small mewing from behind him shocked him into turning around to stare at another small cat. This one was obviously uncomfortable with Sebastian standing in this room and looked ready to pounce. A small puff of smoke and Sebastian was tackled to the ground by a large naked man. "Who the fuck are you?"

* * *

><p>Several hours later there was a very apologetic cook named Bard and a very pissed kitten named Ciel. Apparently, according to the story from Bard, the staff wasn't in the home at the time of the 'incident' and have been slowly repairing the house while the master was gone. They knew their master would return no matter what, he was just that type of person. They were putting some final touches on this room which was why he had entered and attacked Sebastian who had been holding his master.<p>

Many apologies later and Ciel learned that they had also restocked on everything from clothes to food so there would be no need to go to the market as they had planned. By now though Sebastian had grown more and more curious over just who his young master was and what the 'incident' was that the cook avoided talking about.

"Tell me one thing and I shall allow you to stay." Ciel's sharp voice cut off whatever the cook had begun saying and gave him a terrifying glare.

"Anything, young master."

"Did you look for me?" The hostility of his voice shocked both the men as they stared at their young master.

"Of course we did. We searched for two months straight before we began reconstruction of the mansion." His voice sounded out his anxiety as he gave his answer.

"You may stay then. Now onto more important matters." He turned to Sebastian and smirked his customary smirk. "Since it seems you don't have as much work as you originally had, I might as well tell you my personal history. Where would you like to begin?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh I'm so sorry for such a late update! I feel really bad. I know it's a boring chapter. I'm not very happy with it and I don't know what's going to happen now . . . silly me! I'd like to thank everyone who's stuck to this story so far. I feel like I'm forgetting something, but oh well! Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Tears Make You Strong

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Enjoy.

Unexpected Guest

Chapter 6: Tears Make You Strong

No one had ever told him how much it took to tell someone your past, especially when your pride was forcing you to do it. Sebastian had a right to know why he was in a house with a psychotic little boy for company. That didn't mean Ciel wasn't going to avoid telling him at all costs and distract him by introducing the servants. Or after that was done dragging Sebastian around the crumbling house and showing him his new home.

Half the home was renovated and only small adjustments needed to be made to the other half, all in all the servants had done a good job. He made a mental note to reward them with something, maybe a smile and a thank you would suffice. He couldn't imagine himself smiling though and avoided the thought as memories threatened to spill over.

"I don't suppose you know how to cook, do you? If not you will have to suffer through Bardroy's . . . special way with cooking." Ciel looked up to Sebastian without much hope until Sebastian gave an unsure nod and a fleeting sensation of hope filled him as he imagined something other than burnt charcoal being served in this household. "Then I shall show you to the kitchen, sooner rather than later, because he's probably already got the flame thrower out."

Sebastian pondered if he had heard Ciel correctly when he said flamethrower, but decided to ignore it and find out for himself.

A blast of heat slammed against him as they stepped through the kitchen door. True to Ciel's words, Bard stood in the middle of a desecrated, burnt kitchen with a large contraption in his hands that was still spouting some dying flames as they walked in. A sigh left Ciel as he looked around at his magnificent kitchen covered in soot and ash. He didn't come here often but still for his kitchen to be seen like this was disgraceful to the family name.

"Bardroy you are going to burn off your tail, again, if you don't stop using fire while cooking." Sebastian eyes widened as he looked down at the small boy beside him. Was he actually showing concern for one of his employees? He may have not known the young master long but it seemed out of character for him to actually care for anything. He must have some ulterior motive for treating someone with even the slightest concern and there it was. "Since you might be injured go to Mey Rin to check on your wounds. I'll have Sebastian cook while you're gone. Also, everyone shall be dining at the table tonight. We have business to discuss and I'd much rather do it during dessert than later in my office. Don't be late to dinner or else." Ciel waved his little fingers to the chef as he quickly ran away from his terrifying grinning master. The chef never did understand how such a cute boy could be so . . . devilish. He knew in time to come he would miss the childish Ciel that had died along with his parents. Maybe this new human would help him with times to come.

!

Ciel felt as if he was on cloud nine and so did Sebastian. Sebastian had the most adorable being in the world on his lap and Ciel was enjoying the first sweet he had had in over a year. The chocolate melted on his tongue and a slow peaceful purr escaped his chest in contentment as he devoured the delicious sweet that was gone too soon and he had to face his servants. Sebastian felt an immense sense of disappointment as Ciel stopped his lovely purring and began speaking.

"I've allowed you all to have this dinner with me so we may discuss some important matters." Ciel held the gaze of each of the servant that sat before him. "We have a new servant being added to the household. Yes, he is human, but that does not mean you can take advantage of him or anything. He is to be my new butler. Tanaka I cannot risk you getting injured as my faithful butler, you will stay here to train him and after that's done you will continue to stay here as one of my faithful servants." Tanaka gave a soft smile and bowed to his young master before Ciel continued. "Now I have so things to tend to and would like you all to find a place for Sebastian to stay and show him around. You are dismissed."

Ciel left Sebastian's lap with a small sense of regret as he felt the warmth leave him, but he brushed it off and left to go to his study. Sebastian also missed the small boy's warmth and forced himself to follow the other servants. Finny was the only one who stayed silent the entire time until they reached the garden and a stream of apologies left his mouth.

The problem was there was no garden and instead there was a barren waste land. "I'm sorry! It's your first day here yet you already have to see my horrid gardening skills! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry!" Finny wouldn't stop wailing in Sebastian's ear in despair as he hid behind Bardroy in terror of the new butler. He was here for one day and already he had the servants scared of him.

Sebastian ran his hand through his hair sighing in exasperation. "What have I done that makes you already scared of me?"

"You had the master sitting in your lap!" Finny exclaimed loudly. "No one ever gets that close to the master. Even as a child he only got that close to his own flesh and blood. You must have done something very impressive to gain the masters kindness in that way."

"More like your master thinks of me as a dog that only deserves to be sat on rather than stand by his side." Truthfully, Sebastian knew it was more than that, but he needed them to trust him and fear him rather than just fear him. "Looks like I have my work cut out for me with this new life." He let out a small chuckle as he remembered his past worries over going to a family reunion. It seemed years ago rather than just a few days ago. He'd actually sworn his life to someone he barely knew rather than go to a damned family reunion.

!

Several states away though his family was currently not enjoying their family reunion. His mother, father, grandparents, and two little cousins were currently swamped in darkness with only occasional snippets of conversations to let them know they weren't alone in the darkness.

". . . what will we get if we . . ."

"Shhh . . . don't want . . ."

"We will . . . have him soon . . . boy's families . . . dispose of . . ."

". . . can't . . . need . . . powers and gifts . . . new population . . . not yet"

"Tomorrow," That word rang out in the family's ear as they shook in fear.

!

Three day's had passed and peace had reigned over the household as Ciel successfully managed to avoided Sebastian's questions of the past till finally he felt he had to or Sebastian was going to leave, soon.

"Sebastian come here." Over the past few days he'd learned that his butler had enhanced senses and could hear him from any part of the house with ease. He was very pleased with his choice of butler especially when he ate the sweets his butler prepared him every day.

"Yes, bocchan?" Sebastian's easy acceptance of this life sometimes shocks Ciel when he sees him all dressed up in his butler suit with the family crest over his heart.

"I have some things I would like to explain to you. I believe you've waited long enough." Ciel almost laughed when he saw the flash of excitement flash through Sebastian's eyes before he resumed a neutral expression. "I am Ciel Phantomhive the last heir to the family name. When I was ten years old, five years ago, my family and the mass majority of the neko species burned to death. A fire broke out originating in this house that wiped them all out. There are still nekos out there of course, there's no way me and my neko's are the only ones left, that's just ridiculous. Though we are most likely the only ones in Europe by now. Five years ago I was kidnapped and brought into slavery. After two years of that torture." Sebastian tried to ignore the flash of pain that flashed through his prideful masters eyes. "I was officially bought by . . . Claude. He . . . at first seemed like every other slave handler. He touched me and used me at his own will without a care for me." Ciel's clenched his fist and winced when he felt the blood trickle from underneath his nail. Sebastian immediately stepped forward to help, but stopped when Ciel waved him away and continued. "Then he brought me to . . . other people who found a keen interest in me."

This time Ciel stopped and looked Sebastian in the eyes. Sebastian felt an electric spark flash through him as he stared into the mismatched eyes.

"Did you ever wonder how I knew your name?" Sebastian looked shocked at the change of conversation and then truly thought about it. Hadn't he told him his name? Thinking back now, he had never once told Ciel his name. It seemed as if he just suddenly knew and it didn't bother him either, it just came naturally. It seemed to him as if Ciel should know his name, always and without a doubt.

"No, I suppose I never did wonder till just now."

"I am unique among nekos. There are several nekos who have inherited the original powers of the witches before us. I am one of them, obviously. I have the ability . . . to know things. Not the ability to read minds but to know things and if I'm upset enough I can control people based on the things I know about them. I don't have to say I know the secrets but it's as if I reach out and grab at their unconscious fears and use them to control them. This makes me very powerful, but also very valuable in the neko realm of slavery. So once Claude got a hold of me he began preparing me. Him touching me and 'loving' on me was him building an immune system against my gifts. This would be why I was never able to escape the damned lab." Ciel was shaking without control in anger and fear. He never wanted to be put in that situation again. He felt himself forcing the words out of his mouth, spitting them in rage. "They used me and kept me hidden away! They blamed me for the fire that killed everyone dear to me! They told me horrible things, and did horrible things!" Ciel stood up in his rage before quickly crumbling down to his knees with his face in his hands.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around the despairing boy and muttered soothing nonsense into his ear till the boy stopped trembling. Shadows danced around them as he lifted the boy in his arms and carried him to his bedroom. He turned to leave until a tight grip pulled him back by his shirt.

"Stay, lay down with me." The voice was soft but loud in the empty room.

A small smirk graced Sebastian's lips as he looked down at the young master that had finally let loose some of his pride. Ciel felt blood rush to his face as Sebastian began to take of his jacket and shirt. He let out a small gasp when he felt the cool skin of Sebastian's chest rest against his back. A part of him wished to peel off his own night shirt so he could actually feel the detail of that well-toned chest. He shook his head and wrapped his tail around Sebastian's waist before easing into the best sleep he's had since coming home.

!

**Wow this was a horribly short chapter in my eyes . . . I'm sorry. Now how many of you didn't notice that he called Sebastian his name without introduction? I think I updated late but I don't know the days anymore. Lack of school = lack of dates. I hope you liked it. Not that bad I suppose. Live Long And Prosper!**


	7. Chapter 7 Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Enjoy.

Unexpected Guest

Chapter 7: Trouble

Why was it so cold? Ciel expected it to be warm when he woke up, but there was no Sebastian to provide such warmth. _He must have gone off to make breakfast. _Ciel rang the bell that hung down by his bedside expecting Sebastian to come immediately. When he didn't he started to grow suspicious. He rang the bell five more times before growing exasperated and jumping off his bed to go find him. Throwing on a robe he went to go wander the hallways in search of his missing butler.

* * *

><p>Several hours later and no Sebastian. Ciel was about ready to strangle someone if his butler did not show his face soon. Shadows were under Ciel's eyes as he moved more than usual around the mansion in the early bleary morning. The other servants were also searching the around the mansion. Mey Rin was stationed in the lower bowels of the house. Bard was on the second floor searching through every room while Finny searched the grounds around the mansion. All this searching and no results to relieve them of their duties. It was as if Sebastian had vanished in thin air with only his possessions to prove he was actually here.<p>

Ciel was beyond aggravated by this. He wanted his butler here now, there was no reason for him to be up this early in only his nightshirt searching for the idiotic man. So he decided to stop. He called the servants back in and acted as if Sebastian was never here. He didn't answer the many questions they bombarded him with; instead he told Tanaka to help him dress then made them all leave him in his study.

_Damn him! How dare he leave without a word! He is my pawn and I want him back! This better not be some dumb joke or so help me! _Ciel pondered on these thoughts while fingering a letter that was left on his desk. _Strange, if Sebastian's not here then how did my mail get here?_ Ciel opened the letter and his anger only grew. In elegant script was a ransom note meant for Ciel.

**We have Sebastian**

**Come now or you will never see him again**

**We expect you to bring the 'gift'**

**If not Sebastian's going for a little ride tonight**

**Meet us at the lab**

**4:00 don't be late or else**

**Your Loving Doctor, **

**Claude**

Ciel fingered the note trying to ignore the bloodstains on it while thinking of what to do next. Couldn't he live in peace for just a little bit? He didn't want to see Claude, but he also didn't want Claude fingering his possessions anymore.

_I really didn't want to do this. They taught me this just in case and I never had the chance to use it. Stupid Sebastian getting himself kidnapped and forcing me to do this, this, this irritating work. _Ciel sighed in exasperation as he went over to a secret panel in his study. Inside was an array of weaponry and special outfits he'd need to move freely but not be seen in. Ciel felt through the fabrics before finding the perfect one that would be presentable if seen but would not rise suspicion. He rummaged through everything getting everything ready before walking downstairs to alert the staff.

They all stared at him in shock. He looked like so mature and strong; he looked as if he was ready to commit murder and not have regret. They instantly stood in line awaiting their orders; nothing would stop them from aiding their young master.

* * *

><p>Sebastian couldn't see anything as he gazed around. He was chained to a wall with slashes mutilating his chest. A glowing grin was all he could see in the darkness. The demented Cheshire cat popped into his head as he gazed at the growing grin. A small boy approached him with a whip in his hand. He wore extremely short shorts with suspenders strapped across his thin shoulders. He wore no shirt, but instead had symbols drawn all over his body, some reaching below his belt line and emphasizing his thin body.<p>

"Hello, darling." He sounded so innocent and small, but so did Ciel and he knew better than to believe it. "You did something terrible. Now I'm here to punish you. You took away my favorite toy and now we have to take him back." He slid a finger up Sebastian's chest and tickled his chin before drawing back the whip and snapping his wrist, lashing it out against Sebastian's chest.

"Nice to see you again to, Alois." Sebastian tried to hide the pain from his voice as he faced the temperamental child.

He let out a high pitched giggle as he looked at the man before him. "You know I really love the color red. It looks dashing with you black hair and clashes with your eerie red eyes. Oh, how I love it. Oh no, it's painting the carpets red." He giggled again and began humming a tune from Alice in Wonderland where they were painting the roses red. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you too bad . . . until Claude comes, then the fun shall start!" He lashed out and suddenly whipped Sebastian, laughing at the grimaces of pain that flashed across Sebastian's face. "Oh, I'll have so much fun with you, darling." A loud crash distracted them both, a rush of people were running down the hall outside the room, shouting and yelling orders.

"Now what could that be?" Sebastian pondered, directing the question towards Alois to taunt him.

Alois bit his lip looking unsure, then a flash of determination passed his face and he sat the whip down. "Don't move darling, I'll be right back and then I'll play with you more." He ran out the door to follow the fading footsteps, while Sebastian was left alone to figure a way out of this prison.

* * *

><p>"Why do they always try to fight back?" Finny asked with a sneer.<p>

"They have some meager hope in their soul they'll win, especially when they see so few of us." Bard let out a bellowing laugh as he watched the men before him squirm. "Young master always does pick a fight with only the toughest, right Mey Rin?"

"Yep, sometimes I think he's just testing us to make sure we're still competent enough to be by his side." Mey Rin responded.

The three standing before the small army were a sight to behold. They looked so ordinary in their outfits. One was obviously a cook with his apron and kitchen utensils in various pockets. Another was a maid who wore frill and glasses; the last was the most innocent looking. He was a small boy that almost looked like a girl and he wore a small hat wrapped around their neck.

The innocent one was also the only one barehanded. The cook had a machine gun and a flamethrower in either hand, not to mention the giant grin on his face. The maid had various strings in one hand and in the other she had a shot gun, behind her was a giant box that was being tugged along by one of those strings.

The men they faced shuffled in confusion as they stared at the people before them. Their thoughts differed between, Did these people actually think they could win, or, Oh shit, for some reason I know we're screwed.

"We are the Phantomhive Estate servants and we're here to take back what's ours, because no matter what we will always serve our master." The unified voices of the servants frightened some of the men and a few looked like they were ready to bolt.

"Are any of you ready to run boys?" Bard cackled as he let off a few hundred shots and didn't waste a single bullet.

The men scattered to avoid the oncoming hail of bullets raining down on them.

"Finny to the right, I'll take care of the boys up front and Bard to the left. One, two, and three! Go!" Mey Rin lifted her glasses up before tugging on the strings in her hand to release the box's inner contraptions. She quickly reached in to grab a spare gun the pulled another string and released the cannons and watched the balls crash into the lab's outer wall and impale most of the men. On impact the cannon balls split, discharging a series of daggers to shoot out at the men. The men remaining from this attack looked at the remaining strings in her hand and shot of to the left or right to run away in fright. Bard shot off his remaining bullets from the machine gun and made a mental note to go to the Funtom Company and give this weapon an outstanding review. When that was through he tossed it to the ground and swung his flamethrower into position.

A slow grin creeped up on his face as he stared at the filth before him. "This is for my master, you filthy bastards!" A furious flame raced across the field as the men ran right into Finny's trap.

Mey Rin and Bard corralled the horrified men towards Finny and almost pitied them as they glanced at Finny's furious face. He didn't like it when people messed with his young master. Young master gave him a life. Young master is the reason he continues to live. He'd do anything for him, even putting up his own life for him. Now they would pay for the years of torture his master went through. Now he'd watch them squirm like they made him squirm. They'd regret messing with the Phantomhive servants young master and they all threw away any pity felt and replaced it with a furious anger. Finny lifted two giant stones resting beside him and crushed the remaining bodies between the two stones before running up to his comrades and giving them each high fives.

"Now it's all up to the young master." Bard gave the remains of the building a wistful look before turning back to his fellow servants. "Let's just hope he can face it without too much help."

* * *

><p>Sebastian could smell the death in the air. Screams pierced his ears as the smell of death grew stronger. The pitter patter of soft footsteps could be heard outside the room alerting Sebastian to a new presence coming into his room. Alois stood in the middle of the room shaking like a leaf.<p>

"He made me leave again." His voice was very soft as if he had the world on his shoulders and it was finally crushing him. "He never cares for me. Small glances and moments to fleeting to remember, that's all he leaves me with. Why? Why?" He screeched in Sebastian's face, tears flowing down his face. "Does Ciel mean more than me? I'm sure I can grow ears and a tail if I need to! Something, anything, for him just to notice, for once, just notice me!"

"Alois what have I told you about disgusting tears. No one wants to see some idiotic of a weakness of yours. Now stop that and come here."

Sebastian looked up and felt as if an angel had come and graced him with his presence.

* * *

><p><strong>These things keep getting shorter and shorter. I'm disappointed in myself, but I am proud of this chapter. I feel bad for Sebastian though :{ The servants kick ass though! Live Long And Prosper!<strong>

**P.S. I wrote a small series thing story on fiction press and was wondering if anyone would like to read it. If so heres the link to my profile PM me (this profile or that profile) or review (this story or that story I don't care) if your intrested. .com/~dustytear .com/u/791177/ Please and Thank You!**


	8. Chapter 8 My Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Enjoy.

Unexpected Guest

Chapter 8: My Angel

A devilish smirk dance on the boy's face as the two turned to face him. He looked like a different person dressed in black skin tight clothes. Silver threads held the thin fabric together and slits up the side of the pants revealed all the way up to his thighs. Slits on the arms showed his bony elbows. His tail was wrapped around his waist. A jacket thrown over his shoulder looked to be made of silk and was the only normal thing on him. It was a light blue jacket with black seams and a black rose on the breast pocket. Small chains connected from his hips to the two guns he wielded in his hands pointed at Alois. He moved one gun to face the door as a disheveled Claude ran through the door and stopped at the sight before him.

"Surprised to see me, Doctor?" Ciel's smirk grew wider when he watched the small crowd ogle his new outfit. "You took something that's mine and it upset me so much I came here to deal with you myself. I bet that's the one thing you didn't expect. Now give me one good reason I shouldn't pull this trigger. You have two minutes."

"I have your slave holder's information and I know how much you want that." Ciel didn't say anything while still pointing his gun at the aggravating man. This information wasn't good enough; Ciel could always find them later. "I wanted to keep this a secret but I might as well tell you. I have your beloved Madame Red; she isn't very comfortable at the moment so if you want to see her you'll have to put your little toys down. You'll come all this way for a servant, but you won't save you dear aunt?"

"You always knew how to piss me of Claude. Take your damn hand out of your pocket; I know what you're trying to do. Alois go stand by him now." Alois happily walked over to Claude's side while Ciel's gun followed his every movement, his tail twitching with tension. As soon as Alois moved out of the way he quickly swerved the gun back and pointed it at Sebastian firing off two shots. "Sebastian you will stand behind me and watch my back. Try to hold the shackles still so they don't make too much noise, unless you want me to aim for the shackle instead of the just the chains. Claude you are going to lead me to Madame Red and you won't lead me astray. I know where you have hidden traps so don't even try. Sebastian hurry." Sebastian scrambled to follow his young master as they left the room.

After traveling down many hallways they finally appeared before a door that looked like any other and Claude led them in. Madame Red was sitting in the middle of the room with a red haired man standing by her side. "Ah, Ciel you've finally come to rescue me. I was wondering how long it'd take you to find your way here. Finally, I can be rid of this accursed place. She sat up and dusted off the rags she was wearing and walked closer to Ciel while leaving Grell behind. Grell squealed when he saw Sebastian reveal himself to take Madame Red in his arms.

"I want to be held by Sebby!" Ciel fired one shot that hit Grell in the shoulder.

"Move towards my servant again and I'll dislocate your head." Ciel growled. "Walk us to the door, you to _Grell."_ Ciel scorned his name and moved them all along towards the exit. Ciel circled around the group keeping them all at gun point till his back was facing freedom and they were still inside the doors. He let out a sharp whistle and Mey Rin trotted up with a shot gun in her hand. "Did you secure the family?" Mey Rin gave a quick nod. "Make this place burn then." Mey Rin gave another nod before letting out two sharp whistles and Bard came out with a flame thrower. Ciel turned his back as he felt the heat of the flames against his back before turning to Sebastian with his arms lifted out.

"Take me home Sebastian." Sebastian laid Madame Red on her feet and quickly lifted his young master into his arms. He leaned his head against his now returned servant and wrapped his tail around Sebastian's waist. "You have so much work to do when we get home." Sebastian smirked as he recognized this as Ciel's way of admitting he was glad Sebastian was coming home.

* * *

><p>Ciel woke up screaming as he felt the nightmares terror seep into reality. Sebastian came bursting in to see his young master shaking under his blankets trying very hard to forget the nightmare he had felt was so real. He didn't even know why it had scared him so much, there were no voices or torture device's just one sentence stretching itself across his mind repeatedly. Sebastian stood by his master's side trying to offer what little comfort he could without facing Ciel's wrath, which meant he could only stand there and wait for him to calm down.<p>

"Sebastian," Ciel spoke in a tiny voice that only Sebastian's trained ears could hear. "When will you tire of me and leave?" He spoke in such a serious tone it shocked Sebastian.

"Never, bocchan. I will stay by your side until you tire of me or until death separates us."

"How come I don't believe you?" He seemed so small and frail with that one phrase. He was saying something very important, but Sebastian couldn't quite grasp the meaning of this conversation.

"I don't understand why you doubt me bocchan. Have I done something to displease you?" He hadn't done anything since they both came home from the fire. He had put his master to bed and then he woke up screaming. He wasn't even conscious when he was changing him. There wasn't anything he could see that he did wrong.

Ciel reached out his hand for Sebastian's and clasped his hand hard. "It's nothing. Just don't leave me tonight, that's an order." Sebastian leaned forward and sat on the edge of Ciel's bed. Rubbing patterns into Ciel's small hand until he fell asleep.

Ciel though could still see that sentence repeating itself behind his eyes, a never ending torment.

**They are back and you will be ALONE.**

* * *

><p>The next day Ciel had guests to entertain. One's Sebastian was unaware of until Ciel told him that morning. His aunt had left in the middle of the night ranting about how she had some fashion designs to attend to.<p>

"Sebastian, what was originally planned for today?" Ciel inquired.

"Today, bocchan, we shall have tea in the morning, then you have a lesson with Mrs. Birmingham for Geography. Then you have two separate violin lesson's with Mr. Scott and Miss Lokert. Afternoon tea will be served after that, then you ha-," Sebastian was cut off by Ciel's harsh command.

"Cancel everything I have planned for today."

"But, bocchan, your lessons are important and you-," Ciel cut him off again.

"We have guests today and nothing shall make me seem like an inattentive host."

Sebastian stared at him in shock. He had ruined the entire day's plans and had given him no warning. "Who could you possibly have visiting today, bocchan?"

"Ah, they aren't visiting. They've been here since last night, but the other servants cared for them. They kept rambling about making it a great surprise or something. Any way's it shall be a surprise." Ciel looked extremely smug with his well kept secret.

"May I at least ask how many guest we shall be serving tonight?" Sebastian was starting to panic and thought Ciel would hide even that from him.

Ciel sighed, not willing to even give up this piece of information. "We shall be serving seven guests. It should be a fulfilling meal too, nothing too light."

"Yes, bocchan." Sebastian left with so many questions running through his head. _Who could Ciel managed to ensnare in one night? When I had been with him most of the night? Considering the circumstances couldn't he have cancelled the trip so he could rest after such a battle? _Sebastian's questions only grew as he imagined the amount of work he'd have to do to prepare for the guests, but somehow it had to be done. He rolled up his sleeves and prepared to work in the kitchen all day.

* * *

><p>Ciel was happy to keep this hidden from Sebastian. He currently was visiting the family in their room. They hadn't wanted to stay far apart from each other so he put them in the medical section his parents had set up for his sickly days. Sometimes his parents had brought in sickly neko's they had seen on the street, soon after they were well trained soldiers that would defend the house no matter what.<p>

The family had been given new clothes that were soft and weren't too tight to rub against the bruises they had acquired. The family of six were also eternally grateful to Ciel for his rescue, though they couldn't believe a boy this small ran this large mansion and was the one in control over the deadly servant that had rescued them covered in blood and not a single wound on any of them.

"Are you all well? Mey Rin can be a bit of a mess sometimes, but I trust her to have bandaged your wounds correctly?" Ciel was calm and collected and the family was once again shocked at how the young boy could seem so mature.

The father spoke for them. "We are all fine. We are just very grateful that you have taken us in. Do you know where Sebastian is? He is the only one of our family that is missing. We never actually did see him but we heard them talk about him."

Ciel gave his customary smirk. "Trust me he is just fine. You shall see him later on today actually, he is busy though at the moment, I gave him a horrid surprise and right now he's not very happy with me." Ciel let out a small chuckle before continuing, "He isn't aware you all are here. If I am correct there are two children also." Ciel peered around the adults to see two tufts of hair sticking from behind their backs. A little girl and a little boy peered at him with wide eyes. Ciel tried to give a small smile but he wasn't sure if it came off as more of a grimace instead. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, I run the Funtom toy company and I have endless amounts of toys that need to be tested out. Would you mind helping me?"

The boy and girl looked at each other and whispered in each other's ears then nodded to each other. The little girl spoke up first. "We'd love to mister, but we have a question. Are your ears and tail real?" As she said this they both leaned forward, eager to touch the soft fur.

"No, these are a new toy my company has come up with. They are flawed though so I can't allow you to use them. They are robotic and are meant to react to your emotions, problem is they are stuck and won't come off. My inventors are currently working on a way to get them off and on freely. If you all will Tanaka he shall lead you to the toy room. I will be in my study, if you need anything just tell Tanaka. We will meet back together just before lunch. I'm hoping Tanaka has already served you breakfast?" Tanaka gave a quick nod. "Good, see you in a few hours." Ciel turned sharply and left to go deal with the small mountain of paperwork that had gathered over the night he had been gone. "Time for work and then a nice family reunion is in order."

* * *

><p>Ciel went downstairs before everyone and ordered Sebastian to set the table before he sat down for lunch.<p>

"Young master, would you mind telling me who the guests are now?" Sebastian couldn't help his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Sebastian, sit down at that end of the table and Tanaka shall bring the guests down." Sebastian felt his curiosity grow as he sat at the end of the table and Ciel sat on the other end with a satisfied smirk. He looked as if he had just won a very interesting game.

"My lord," Tanaka had arrived and behind him were Sebastian's family. They each were dressed in the finest the Phantomhive estate could offer without being too formal and uncomfortable. The males had all chosen to wear a simple pant with a white button up shirt and a long grey tailcoat over the attire. The woman each wore a different styled dress. The grandmother wore a long simple dress that was decorated with a small rose at her hip that connected the two ends of a ribbon that was draped across her waist. The mother wore something slightly more complicated. She wore a low cut dress that was pulled in at the waist to emphasize her small waist and then flared out at the waist to circle around her ankles. The youngest little girl wore something similar to what Elizabeth would wear with lots of frills and bows. The smallest boy wore something similar to Ciel's outfit and he stood by Ciel proudly showing off his outfit next to the older boys.

Sebastian's jaw nearly dropped in shock as he stared at his formally dressed family. He had to admit he thought he would never see his family within this household. His family mostly resembled him. All the males had jet black hair but the males tended to have green eyes. The females had light brown hair with red eyes. They all looked like one hell of a family to have. They each sat up straight with strict posture and their faces showed happiness at seeing Sebastian but held a certain under layer of mischief that sent off little alarms in the back of peoples mind.

"Lily," Was the only word that left his mouth before he was tackled to the ground by the little girl. "Nik," Was the next word that left his mouth as he was also tackled by the little boy. The elder adults laughed at him while Ciel looked in shock. He never expected this type of touching family atmosphere to be around his butler. He usually thought of him as devoid of emotions, but this side of him wasn't bad either. Ciel found himself thinking it from a business end. Sebastian was even more perfect for the job because he knew how to take care of children. As much as Ciel hated to admit it, he was a child, whether he liked it or not.

Sebastian looked at Ciel in shock and amusement as he realized that this was the surprise he had been hiding. He gave him a deliberate nod as a show of thanks and then proceeded to sit his two small cousins in their seats as his parents also sat down.

"What is for dinner tonight, Sebastian?" Ciel tried to speak in a lighter tone to not intimidate the joyful family.

Sebastian stiffened and stood up straight with his hand over his chest. "I have served you a deer meat stew with carrots and celery. On the side you have a plate of crackers and for dessert we will be having a delicious Boston Crème Pie. I hope you enjoy it, bocchan." He gave a slight bow before sitting on the opposite end of the table and waited for Ciel to take a bite. Ciel gave a slight nod of approval after the first bite and everyone followed suit. Nik groaned in pleasure as he took the first bite and gulped down the rest.

* * *

><p>Lunch went by well without any interruptions. Afterwards Ciel allowed Sebastian to spend time with his family while he took a walk through the garden. He was given time to think, too much time to think about last night's nightmare. He felt the truth of it now as he wandered alone through the garden as everyone else was busy with their other duties. He let out a large sigh as he stared out at the sun that was high above him. Nothing could describe the emptiness he felt as he realized he would always be alone with no one to come and comfort him. He would always have to be one step ahead and he planned to be. He squared his shoulders while wandering farther into the garden until landing in a gazebo deep within the many roses that surrounded him. He felt the silence surround him as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax.<p>

"I almost felt really hurt when you did that. I almost thought you actually to get rid of me, but then I realized that it's just you being you! So I've decided to forgive you and now we're here to take you back, darling!" Ciel flashed open his eyes to see two familiar young men coming towards him.

They had said they'll come when he was alone and they held true to their promise. He stood and held out his arms in defense, prepared to fight them off if he had to. Alois gave him a big grin as he watched him stand in defense while the other just stood there grimly and highly unwilling. Snake had been the only one who actually believed their treatment to him was wrong but he was not willing to give up the people who had taken him in to save a little boy.

"I'm really getting tired of this game, Alois. You need to learn when you have lost." Ciel gave him his customary smirk before kicking out his feet to attack. They both reacted quickly. Snake backed up significantly while Alois brought up his arm to take the blow of the kick. He grabbed the leg and pulled Ciel close to him and ran his other hand across Ciel's chest before throwing him back into the bench the other had been sitting on. Ciel gasped as he felt the pain rock through his body, he bit back the groan that had been growing in his chest. He sat up to see fury in Alois's eyes as he glared at Ciel. Those eyes quickly fluttered close though as a force hit him from behind and knocked him to the ground. Snake quickly scooped up the small boy before looking at what had struck him.

A large tall tanned man with white hair loomed over him with a giant stick. A much smaller man with giant cat ears and a long tail sat in a tree behind him smiling as his butler eliminated the trouble.

"We will always find you Ciel, says Agatha. You have been marked, says Smith." Snake spoke his last words before running off while carrying the unconscious boy.

The smaller man jumped from the tree and landed in front of Ciel before wrapping his arms around the stiff boy. "I've missed you so much Ciel!"

Ciel sighed as another nuisance entered his life by the name of Prince Soma and his butler Agni.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! This was a longer chapter! Longest so far! School is coming next week so I hope to update soon! I'll be able to keep track of my dates again! Hahaha! Well hope you enjoy, darlings! Oh and I updated the other story! I haven't sent out the PM's yet, sorry! Live Long And Prosper! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9 I Am Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Enjoy.

Unexpected Guest

Chapter 9: I Am Alone

Soma refused to let go of the stiff boy he held till Agni came up and tapped his shoulder. "Prince, I believe Ciel is unable to breath." Soma gave one last squeeze before releasing the young boy.

"What are you two doing here?" Ciel nearly growled the words as he stared at the two impossible men before him. Soma wrapped his tail around Ciel's waist and lowered his ears against his head.

"We haven't seen you in so long, so many people were trying to say you were dead and I wouldn't believe it! Not my darling little brother Ciel! You are too strong willed to be done in by a little fire!" He rested his head against Ciel's shoulder. The younger boy sighed in exasperation as he tried to scramble away from the older boy. Ciel felt a growing need to flee to his office and start research on where the Lab could have relocated. He knew peace was too much to ask for after Alois's appearance.

A flurry of footsteps could be heard as someone approached the gazebo. Agni stood in front of the two younger boys and bared his arms in defense. Sebastian ran towards the small trio and analyzed the situation. Two unknown men were around his young master. One had his tail wrapped around him and a possessive arm around Ciel's shoulder. The other older male was standing in front of the two prepared to fight off any upcoming threats. Ciel looked extremely unhappy and was struggling against the younger male till he saw Sebastian and gave him an apathetic look.

"Nice for you to finally show up, _Sebastian_," Ciel stressed the word in obvious annoyance. "This is Prince Soma and that is Agni his butler." While Ciel made the introductions Agni visibly relaxed and took on a more formal pose as he stared at the butler. "They are . . . acquaintances of mine."

"Acquaintances? Oh, come on Ciel, we are brother of the heart, not mere acquaintances." Soma gave Ciel a tight squeeze with his tail and wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck. Sebastian's teasing smirk grew as he recognized the distress on his young master's face as he struggled more forcibly against his 'brother of the heart'.

"I have work to do, as you both just saw; I have some people to kill." Ciel said it without a change from his neutral tone. He finally released himself and hurried past his butler spitting orders as he strolled into the mansion. "Sebastian, find a place for our guests a place to stay. They will be staying for dinner and we will have to move to the larger dining table to fit all the guests." Sebastian noticeably paled as he realized his dinner plans would be completely thrown out the window and he'd have to prepare something quick to satisfy the growing amount of guest's. "You also need to find separate rooms for our other guests. The two little ones will stay together, of course, and will need plenty of toys in their room that I expect you to put in there. Their rooms should all be close together and the fires in each room also need to be made before dinner. Prince Soma and Agni also prefer an Indian style room, which I expect you to provide. Also, dinner needs to have something easier for the children to eat, but also suit the Prince's tastes." Ciel turned around to face his butler with a cruel smirk on his face. "That won't be a problem, will it Sebastian?"

Sebastian met that smirk with one of his own, "Of course not, My Lord. I shall have all the preparations done by dinner." Ciel turned on his heel and went into the mansion and into his office.

* * *

><p>Agni couldn't believe the room he was in. Just moments before it had been designed to blend with the grand Victorian mansion and now it was an Indian style room just as Sebastian had been ordered. Tapestries swung from every corner of the room and in the center a massive amount of multicolored pillows littered around in a circle. In a room connected there was a large bed with a towering canopy that provided privacy.<p>

Sebastian's family was going through a similar shock as they saw their rooms suited to their tastes. The two little ones room was the most extravagant with games and stuffed animals everywhere in the room. The two beds were next two each other; one was a bright shade of purple while the other was dark blue. Over the two beds more stuffed animals watched over them. On the floor was a giant rug with the design of a giant treasure map. The whole room screamed the fact that children lived there.

Downstairs five minutes till dinner, Sebastian was making the final preparations for dinner. He had prepared a multitude of dishes and was now waiting for his guests to arrive at the table.

Sebastian introduced his family to the prince and his butler before they all sat down. Mey Rin came running in pushing a cart carrying the entrée's, she tripped over the rug on the way in and nearly flipped over the entire cart till Sebastian came over, stilling the cart and Mey Rin he avoided the disaster of ruining the food he had slaved over.

While the most of the group watched in awe at Sebastian's graceful form, Ciel though gave an unimpressed look and waited for everyone to calm down. "What is for dinner tonight, Sebastian?"

"Tonight, bocchan, you shall be enjoying some Somasas stuffed with mashed potatoes, onions, and peas. For the main course we have a Vegetable Biranyi, which is rice with nuts, vegetables, and some dried berries. Or you can have some Mild Chicken Curry which is not too spicy for sensitive tongues. For dessert I have prepared a Kheer Rice Pudding for you to enjoy. These are all Indian based foods that can be eaten easily and enjoyed. Have I fulfilled your order, bocchan?" He gave the young boy a sinister smirk.

The rest of the party gave him shocked looks as they realized he had done everything he had been asked to do in only three hours. Their lavish bedrooms and this meal had somehow all been completed within the time span asked for and met all the requirements. The Somasas were an easy food for the younger children to eat, while the two entrées were also not too spicy for the guest's to eat, and the dessert was sweet enough to satisfy his young master's sweet tooth. "No, Sebastian, you failed me." Ten pair of eyes turned to stare at the young boy in shock.

"What do you mean? He did everything you asked and made it all amazing!" Soma jumped up to his feet to defend the butler.

"Calm down, Prince. He is correct; I have forgotten to tend to the fires in your rooms." Sebastian said this with a slightly miffed look on his face as he realized he had failed the young master.

Eight voices spoke in unison as they each attempted a blatant lie to the boy. "We told him not too."

Ciel resisted the urge to roll his eye at the horrid lie. He couldn't help the pain in his chest though as he felt them all go against him to protect his butler. He showed an impassive face as the dinner went on. The food really was perfect and suited everyone's tastes without a doubt. The rice pudding was sweet and slid across his tongue, filling his senses with the delicious sweet.

* * *

><p>After the dessert Ciel left his guests so they may converse among each other while he finished work for his company. A chill entered his office and he wrapped his tail around himself for comfort as he filled out more papers about the production of a new toy the company had been working on. He expected a high income from this toy. The company had survived somehow while he was gone but after so many years it had slowly been declining in profit. Now he had to build it back up by scratch and make sure it ran smoothly back to the top of the market. Word had already gotten out about his reappearance after his years of absence and he had many meetings and social gatherings to attend to give proof of his existence. Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a growing headache as he sorted through invitations and important matters, trying to sort out which ones needed to be dealt with immediately and which ones needed to be tossed aside for another time. The Queen had already requested his presence at several human and supernatural social gatherings so she could show off her knew watch dog of the underworld. He had to reestablish his connection with the Undertaker. He needed to find out where the Lab had relocated. He needed to know who ran it and how to eliminate them in the most painful way.<p>

His anger grew as his thoughts centered on the Lab and his tail fluffed out around him and his ears pressed back against his skull. An involuntary hiss escaped his lips as he tried to distract himself with his work. A gentle knock on the door as it opened pulled him out of his reverie. He forced himself to calm down as he waited for Sebastian to walk in. His ears were still pressed against his hair but his tail was no longer fluffed out and was waving lazily over the edge of the chair. He gave Sebastian an unreadable look while waiting for the older man to speak.

"It is getting late, bocchan. It is recommended that you retire for tonight or you will not willingly get up in the morning." Ciel gave him an imposing glare that made him seem older and more mature than he was.

"I will retire when I see fit, Sebastian, and you will be ready to dress me for bed then, understood?" He didn't wait for Sebastian's nod in conformation before continuing. "Tomorrow morning I will need a carriage prepared for afternoon errands I have to run. Also prepare a separate carriage for your family. I believe they are safe enough to return home. I have set up a security perimeter around their homes so it should be fine for them to go back."

Sebastian's eyes widened in alarm. "What do you mean by 'safe enough', bocchan? Were they in danger?" Sebastian's thoughts ran cold as he imagined his family in danger.

Ciel gave him a contemplative look before answering the distressed man's questions. "I'm surprised no one told you. The reason they are staying here is because they were also kidnapped by the Lab. There is no serious damage besides severe trauma, which they don't seem to be affected by. We rescued them the same night we rescued you. They had probably only been there one more night than you had."

A pain filled the older man's chest as he realized that he had put his family at risk and hadn't even noticed it. What hurt him even more was they hadn't told him about it. Was he supposed to question them? Or was it too painful for them to talk about and they had repressed it in their memories? Should he do nothing? He felt the questions twirl and twist through his mind till a mini tornado had formed in his mind.

Ciel watched his befuddled pawn, amused by his lack of knowledge. Flashes of concern flashed across the older man's face and another pain began to grow in the young boy's chest as he felt a childish craving for attention. He shook himself free of the thoughts and stared at the now blank face of his butler. They both acknowledged each other's pain by ignoring them.

"Anyways, I am not willing to go to bed yet; I have business I need to sort through. Make sure the little ones go to sleep and come back after that. I will give you further orders then." Sebastian left the room silently and left his master to his work.

* * *

><p>Sebastian came back several hours later after dealing with the tiny bundles of energy. They had refused to go to sleep unless Sebastian stayed and played a game, a game that involved them climbing him in order to get five dolls that hung from the ceiling.<p>

He felt a growing grin appear on his face as he looked into the office to see a sweet little kitten boy with his head resting against his desk. A pen was loosely held in his hand, while his other hand held his tail against his face as a pillow. His ears drooped in his sleep, occasionally twitching in as he slept. Sebastian had to resist the urge to pet those twitching little ears. The pen rolled out of his small hand as the young boy leaned back in his chair and curled up in the seat that was too large for the small boy. His tail wrapped around his knees and a low sound erupted from his chest. Surprise fell over Sebastian as he realized the boy was purring in his sleep. He couldn't resist running his fingers over the soft fur that covered the tender ears. He lowered himself before the young boy woke from the small touch.

Ciel blearily looked up at the taller man; rubbing his eyes he wrapped his thin arms around his butler's neck. Sebastian stared as he felt the younger boy tighten his grip and wrap his legs around his waist. Sebastian stood up and wrapped his arms around Ciel's thin waist, carrying him up to his room. Ciel's grip tightened around Sebastian then a slight whimper escaped his throat as he felt himself being lowered onto the bed. "Alone . . . alone . . . no . . ." Ciel's voice whispered in Sebastian's ear as he trembled in his sleep from some unknown fear.

Sebastian laid down against the bed with the small boy on top of him quivering. When Sebastian wrapped his arms around the young boy his trembling stopped and a content sigh left the boy's lips as he loosened his grip on the older man. Sebastian stripped his young master of his clothes leaving him in only his underwear before trying to separate from the small boy. The boy had slipped further into his dream and released the larger man. Sebastian stood up and stared at the boy who looked so small in the giant bed. He leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead with a gentle rub to his ears before leaving the room.

Ciel waited till the door was closed before he opened his eyes and pressed his fingers against his forehead. He had woken up when he was placed on the bed, disturbed by the change of position. Every touch his butler had placed on him felt like a fire racing across his skin. Nothing seemed to make sense as his thoughts revolved around his seemingly innocent butler. His thoughts should only be on the Lab, so why was he thinking of his pawn instead? Sleep eluded him until the early morning sun rays shined into his room and he felt himself slide into oblivion.

* * *

><p><em>A searing pain stabbed into my eye. They were already looking for me. Nothing would stop them from getting me. I couldn't escape, but I couldn't stay here. Where were they? Was that them that made that twig snap, or was that my heavy breathing. My chest clenched in pain as my breath became labored. I couldn't make it much longer. The battle from keeping the smoke from my lungs and all this labor were too much. <em>

_So many things were flying by me. Flashes of silver alerted me to their presence. I had to run faster, faster . . . faster. Something sliced across my arm and blood flowed down my arm. I had to make it. I couldn't let them poison my mind anymore. Another flash of silver scraped across my chest ripping open my shirt as more blood stained the white fabric. My legs began to wobble as I pushed them past their limit. I felt myself grow smaller into my kitten form as I grew weaker. The loss of blood became overpowering as I tripped over every possible surface. One last flash of silver and darkness swept over me once again._

Shuddering gasps left Ciel's throat as he felt the imaginary pain rip through his chest. A hand went up to feel his right eye as it burned with pain. They were coming again, and this time he felt truly alone.

* * *

><p>Sebastian couldn't allow his young master to sleep in today but he felt regret as he watched his young master stumble around in a docile manner. He clearly needed sleep but he was adamant on going to his early errands.<p>

In the carriage Ciel waited for Sebastian to arrive at the Undertakers shop. The Undertaker was the only one who gave out reliable information, though he himself may seem unreliable. Sebastian couldn't help the perplexed look on his face as they stepped through the doors of the dark shady shop. A low snickering met their ears as the shadow of a man raised from a black coffin.

"Oh look it's the lovely earl back from the dead. I was so looking forward to making you the perfect coffin for you in case they found your body. I wanted to peel back lovely skin of yours and see your beautiful insides spread across my pretty silver table. Alas, you are alive and now you are here to learn more of your captors." The Undertaker gave a creepy smile to his two new guests before ushering them farther into his domain.

"You don't have to sound so disappointed to learn that I'm not dead, Undertaker. You are correct though, I wish to learn more."

"You need merely pay the price, earl, and the information is yours." A grin floated on the gloomy man's face as he waited for the earl's response.

"Young master, might I ask what the price is for his service?" Sebastian's question slowly got quieter as he stared at Ciel's growing glare.

"Ooooooh, you have someone new in your services. Is he here for a fitting mayhap?"

"No, Undertaker, I'd prefer to keep this pawn. His price is laughter. We have to make him laugh." Ciel's face showed immense displeasure at this thought.

Sebastian thought about this for a moment before smirking. "Here's a joke. A woman named Shirley from Beverly Hills had a heart attack and was taken to Cedars Sinai hospital. While on the operating table, she had a near-death experience. She saw God and asked, "Is this it?" God said, "No, you have another 30 to 40 years to live." Upon her recovery, she decided to stay in the hospital and have surgery to enhance her looks. She even had someone dye her hair. She figured since she had another 30 to 40 years, she might as well make the most of it. She walked out of Cedars Sinai lobby after the last operation and was killed by an ambulance speeding up to the hospital. She arrived in front of God and said, "I thought you said I had another 30 to 40 years?" God replied, "Shirley! I didn't recognize you!""

The Undertaker stared in astonishment before a tremor shook through him and a laugh erupted from his chest. The laugh was so strong it shook the entire building with its force. After a few minutes of his laughter he finally calmed down enough to speak. "I will tell you what I know. I have had an increase in human bodies lately. They seem completely normal from the outside but on the inside their brains have been turned to mush. Like someone reached inside and spun a spoon around in it. There is no sign of it being done physically though or of anything entering the brain. Do you have any guesses of as to how this could have happened, my dear earl?"

Ciel felt his blood run cold as sudden realization hit him. "You couldn't mean . . . No, it's not possible! How could that happen?"

The Undertaker's grin grew as he watched the young boy's face. "What else could I mean, darling?"

Sebastian kept his face blank as confusion filled him. He didn't quite understand what had happened to such alarm to fill his young master's face. "What is it, bocchan?"

Ciel gave them both a dark look. "It means I have more errands to run. Any more information you would mind telling me, Undertaker?"

"The Lab has moved east and is waiting for you to return. I do hope you stay here. I believe it will be much more amusing that way."

"Thank you for the information, Undertaker. I will be sure to use it well." Ciel snapped his fingers and turned on his heels, silently ordering Sebastian to follow.

"Do come back soon! Maybe next time I can fit you up for your own beautiful coffin." Ciel shook his head before leaving the store, the sunlight momentarily blinding him as he left.

"Bocchan, where shall we be going now?" Sebastian resisted asking the many other questions that swam through his mind.

"Things have just gotten worse and it seems to have thrown my plans off completely. We have to head home immediately." Ciel entered the carriage without another word and let his thoughts slowly seep into despair as he realized what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehhh . . . Is this chapter good? I'm not sure . . . It seems okay so I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and sorry for the bad joke. I'm not good at jokes. Live Long And Prosper!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Don't Leave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Enjoy.

Unexpected Guest

Chapter 10: Left Behind

The young master badgered his butler the entire way home asking if there was any faster way to get home. Sebastian mentally reminded himself to give the horses two day rest and extra nutrition in their food. As soon as the two men stopped in front of the house Ciel jumped out and ran up to the house. It would have been an amusing sight with his ears and tail flying in the wind and his small body yearning for more speed, if not for the alarmed look he hid in his eyes.

"Sebastian, get your idiotic face in this house this instant! We have work to do!" Ciel's mind was working faster that light trying to contemplate how to get past this new problem. "You can move faster than that you lazy human!"

Sebastian could sense Ciel's stress and annoyance. It seemed to surround the house and make it unapproachable to anyone unwelcome. Ciel had run into his bedroom and was currently digging into his closet with his cute tail sticking up in the air waving back and forth impatiently. Sebastian couldn't help but admire the cute little ass he waved in the air. Something came flying towards his face in a flurry of white and blue. He caught multiple articles of clothing flying in the air towards him, wincing when a well-aimed boot heel almost made contact with his face. Sebastian was beginning to wonder if Ciel's closet ever ended as he began to practically swim in the clothes the young boy continued to throw at him. A pile of folded clothes slowly began forming before his young master suddenly disappeared into the closet before popping his head out to glare at the apparel free butler.

"Well are you coming or not? I don't have all day you bloody fool. Get in or you're fired." Sebastian quickly found his way into the small closet and visibly flinched when a small hand gripped his wrist and threw him into what he thought was going to be a wall but instead found more space. "You are getting on my nerves Sebastian! Hurry along, before I kill you for your impudence." Ciel's ears were standing erect on his head as he tugged on the tall man's wrist hurrying him further into the foreign space.

The only light visible were the small orbs of fire that lined the stair case. Sebastian felt the air pressure shift as they went under the mansion and deep underground. He was starting to wonder whether or not the stairs would ever end. Rough, uneven stone clapped against his shoes as the wooden stairs disappeared into the fading light and the young boy pulled him further into a dark room. A flickering flame light up the room from the center of the horror filled chamber. Sebastian widened his eyes, it was the only sign he gave that he was truly surprised by his new surroundings. A long list of torture devices ran through his mind as he saw them the Rack, a Brazen Bull, the Iron Maiden, cattle prod, a Scavenger's Daughter, and so many more lined around the room. A small shudder passed through Ciel as he looked around the room. One instrument stood in the center of the room was particularly gruesome, not because of the instruments attached but the splashes of dried blood surrounding the vile instrument. Several straps on the wooden table were worn and stretched from where someone had been bound by the wrists, ankles, waist, and throat and futilely struggled against their constraints. A bowl shaped instrument was at the top with several holes interlaced throughout it to hold down the head. Ciel dragged a single finger across the splintered wood, pulling up a rusty red that colored his thin digit. "I have never murdered anyone, but I have heard it echo across this room countless times every time I enter. My family name is higher than any other, but it is coated with sin and blood. I lived in innocence before the fire; my parents always did this in secret. Can you hear them? The endless amounts of screams that surround this very room? They follow me everywhere they possibly can. It has only been a few days since we returned and I found it, but it haunts me still. I don't know what's worse, the screams from this room or the screams I heard while imprisoned as a slave as children cried out in pain and adults could only watch as the torture continued. This table is the worst; I was tied down to it once. They made me scream and beg for mercy, horrible isn't it? Some honestly laughed at me because I wasn't human and therefore they were not committing a true sin. I've met several gods, devils, and mythical creatures and most of them are more 'humane' than humans are. You must be wondering why I brought you to this horrid place. I need to know how they scrambled the brain without the Undertaker's guesses getting in my way. Do you know of anyone who particularly needs to die soon?" The young boy said this all with a completely blank face with only the barest hint of emotion hidden deep within his oceanic eyes.

Sebastian was in shock and unsure how to respond. He knew his young master had just given him some small piece of insight into his mind that he may never be able to comprehend, but knew it was important to the small boy. "Whatever do you mean young master?"

Ciel let out a large sigh and some mutterings about 'incompetent servants' before speaking in a small voice. "Never mind Sebastian, we have more to see before the day is over, follow me."

The boys tone left no room for consideration towards the request as he turned on his heel and left through another corridor with his faithful butler following. The next room was not as gruesome but it was threating. It was a war provision room, filled to the brim with weapons and clothing fit to defend hundreds of people. It was obviously made for more than one species to use as each category of outfits and weaponry fit another inhuman shape. Ciel stood in front of one area that held an array of clothing fit for neko needs. He pulled out a musty green and black outfit before throwing it at me to hold while he searched the shelves for a proper weapon. He pulled out a long thin whip, two revolvers, and three daggers. He sat them on a table before turning back to me expectantly. "Dress me, Sebastian."

Sebastian bent down on one knee laying the clothes on the raised knee. His hands trailed seamlessly down Ciel's chest, slowly unbuttoning each clasp till he reached the last one and gently folded the shirt while sitting it to the side. He found himself admiring the pale flawless skin before continuing to strip him of the clothes covering his lower half. He regrettably slipped on the skin tight shorts over his thin thighs and then a thin slip of fabric that just barely covered his ribs, but the sleeves covered all the way to his palms. The exposed skin endlessly teasing Sebastian's naughty mind, he shook his head to shake away the terrible thoughts he was having over his innocent master. He slid a thick jacket over his shoulders and buttoned up the high collared coat that hid the teasing skin. He pulled a ribbon out of his pocket and tied the thin silk around the pale throat in a large bow. His touched lingered against the soft skin. Ciel resisted the shudder that threatened to overwhelm him as the fiery touch lingered against his throat.

Ciel backed away before heading back to his table of weapons. He slid one dagger in a slot near his ankle that was covered by knee high black socks. He slid one by his hip and the other in the crook of his elbow. The two revolvers slid into two holsters at either hip. He connected the two weapons to thin silver chains. Whip in hand he led Sebastian back into the world of the light.

"Are you ready to see what caused those poor minds to melt? I assure you that you won't like it, seeing as to how I'm the one at fault." Ciel gave a small smirk before leaving his bedroom and going to his office, leaving behind a baffled Sebastian who was still unsure of as to what exactly Ciel had just showed him and what it meant.

"Yes, my Lord." Echoed throughout the room as the order became final.

* * *

><p>Ciel came out of his office several hours later with a giant manila folder in his arms. Inside the manila folder was . . . more folders. He called his servants into the main hall and handed one to each of them. "These are your orders, execute them to the letter or else you will be punished severely. This mission is of the utmost importance. Don't fail me."<p>

* * *

><p>Trees whispered small secrets against his ears as he concentrated on his mission. He mustn't fail his master. He looked at the wide expanse of land before him and the white buildings that stuck up interrupting the still green grasses. His target had been acquired, a flurry of red dashing across the green and white scenery. A flash of silver rested in his palm before it went flying towards his target. The flash of red stuttered before falling to the ground. A horrible laugh left the black clad butlers lips before a whole rush of small little multicolored dots surrounded the red figure in the center.<p>

A pain filled his back as he realized what had just happened. Long slender fingers roamed over his chest as he felt war liquid escaping a hole shot through his chest. _What a horrid way to die. Covered in gun powder and bleeding crimson all over the green grasses._

* * *

><p>Three figures ran through an over embellished garden. Their breaths fogged the air in front of them blurring one of the figures large round glasses. One held a large flame thrower in one hand and a machine gun in the other. The one with the large glasses had a sword strapped to her back and a large shot gun in the other. The last had brass knuckles strapped to his hands and steel toed boots adding to his height. Shock was still on their faces as each of their bodies were thrown backwards into the roses. White roses were stained red as blood flowed onto their pure petals. "It's the masters' favorite roses . . . I hope he won't be too upset with us . . ." A sweet blonde boy uttered the words before his eyelids closed. All three looked as if they had just decided to fall asleep in the roses that their beloved master loved so much while painting them red.<p>

* * *

><p>He blended perfectly with the green surroundings. Not a living soul would have been able to see him there as he watched each of his servants fall. A large ache filled his heart as he watched the tumble down to the ground. <em>London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady. Take a key and lock her up, lock her up, lock her up. Take a key and lock her up, my fair lady.<em>

Joker sang that song as if it was his religious prayer. In fact he was singing it now as he shot down the Phantomhive servants and began the hunt for the Phantomhive master himself. The notes broke off when the young boy presented himself willingly with a look of rage on his face. A teasing smirk floated on Jokers face.

"Hello Smile! It's been awhile hasn't it? We've all missed you at the lab; you gave us some entertainment when everything else was bleak and dreary! Won't you come back willingly?" When he saw the obvious fury and stubbornness on the young boy's face he knew he was going to enjoy a new game created by the boy. "Suit yourself!" A shining dagger flew into the air and was easily avoided by the small boy. A flurry of fists were easily fended off before one landed square into the boy's jaw. A shimmering of lights flashed before his eyes before he felt himself being thrown over the larger man's shoulder and being carried off to his own personal hell. Only this time there was no one to look for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know! It has been three weeks and I'm only now just updating! I'm so sorry! -Showers you with apologies- School started and I tried so hard but all I want to do is sleeeeeeeep, avoid homework, and write on my stories but I can't do any of those! Please don't hate me for the horribly short chapter, horrible cliffhanger, and horribly late update! I really hope I can update soon but my updates may become once a week so I can actually do my homework also. Sorry! I hope you liked this! Live Long And Prosper!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Purple Pentagon

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Enjoy.

Unexpected Guest

Chapter 11: Purple Pentagon

Screams echoed through the air as burning metal hit flesh. Steam floated off wet skin as the red hot brand was pressed into it and a blue haired boy panted heavily, trying to ignore the pain and think of his plan. He refused to stay here any longer than necessary. Large arms surrounded him before throwing him back into a dark moldy room. The stench of bodily fluids and death was overpowering in the small room; it took all of the small boys' will power to overcome the urge to release the bile building in his throat. Corpses belonging to humans and mystical creatures alike surrounded him in the musty room. He picked up scattered clothes and began to cover the ones that he actually knew. White speckles in black hair, a royal tattoo of a cat slaying a snake, a horn belonging only to the purest of beings, little things that would haunt him forever as he remembered past friends. Their screams and laughs echoed across the room as the mental torture began.

He remembered his childhood playmate had been a house goblin that had black hair with white speckles in it. They'd escape the mansion on bright days and run off into the forest surrounding it. There was a meadow that belonged to only them, they'd play and laugh for hours. Now he'd probably never laugh again, not with these ghosts always asking him 'why'.

There was a man who couldn't be beaten and he had treated the boy as an equal. He'd follow the man around all day like a little lost puppy, absorbing everything he did. Including when he let out a loud curse when a blade nicked him across his arm, he never forgot what soap tasted like after making that mistake.

One day he had gotten lost in the woods and had traveled farther in than anyone else dared to. He thought himself to be brave till the moon became the only light hovering over his shivering figure. Shadows jumped out to attack him, cackling laughter echoed across the woods as the wind pushed the trees against one another, and a bright light persistently followed him without relief. After falling so many times he eventually gave up and laid on the ground, shaking and hoping someone would find him before it was too late. His asthma kicked in and he couldn't breathe, his vision began to fade in and out as his lungs refused the oxygen he tried to inhale. A blinding light filled the forest before the most magnificent being stepped up to him. A black unicorn, the purest black with a silver horn upon her head, which was all he saw before his vision faded completely. The next day he was in his bed burning up with a fever and no one else knew of this black mystical being.

They all asked they young boy why. Why did they ever know him? Why wasn't he suffering as much as they had? Why? Why? WHY?

Why did they have to die because of him . . . ?

A shuffling behind the closed door forced him to straighten his back, wincing when the wounds on his flesh reopened and sent flares of pain throughout him.

"Ciel, how are you today?" Ciel resisted the urge to claw out the eyes of the man before him.

"I'm absolutely peachy, Doctor. Why wouldn't I be?" Ciel's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I mean sure you've locked me in a room with the decaying corpses of past acquaintances, you torture me regularly, and I'm basically positive there's no hope of this ending anytime soon, but there is no reason to focus on the negatives. The replaying image of Sebastian ripping off your face soon makes my day so much better."

The older man stiffened at the mention of the deceased butler. "Ciel, I've told you countless times that he is dead and there is no one to save you," He felt as if he was reciting this line too often for his liking. He couldn't convince the boy to just give in. Lose all hope for rescue and cooperate willingly.

"You obviously underestimate my servants and continuing to do so will only quicken you death, not that I mind. I am more than ready for your death."

"Are you so willing to sever our connection to each other?" Claude smirked, slowly walking in front of the boy sliding a finger along the young boys jaw. Ciel resisted the urge to shudder as the finger slid back up and covered his marked eye. "I do love this eye. I'll always be able to find you and you can never escape my grasp."

"Sebastian will find a way."

The way he said it, the way it grated against the older man's ears, the complete proof that he could never claim this child completely without ridding the boy's mind of that accursed butler. Before the older man even realized he had drawn his hand back it was already back against the boy's face, shoving Ciel to the ground with the force of the slap. A livid red hand print painted across the right side of the boy's face. Both of the males were shocked into silence as the loud sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed throughout the room. Never before had Claude raised his hand against Ciel, he had always been the calm presence that stood over the entire facility. The consequences of him losing his patience were going to be great and he knew it, years of research and work were just wasted with one slip of his control. Now he'd have to resort to _that _in order to lure the boy back in. He let himself hover over the child before straddling the boy between his thighs, careful enough not to let his full weight be supported by the boy.

"Why are you always so difficult?" Claude began placing light kisses along Ciel's jaw, lightly nipping at the skin along his pale throat before licking over the small wounds. Ciel couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped his throat as he struggled against the older man. "I only want the best for you but you always uselessly try to struggle and it's getting fairly aggravating to deal with you day in and day out with no results. Just give in," His voice vibrated against Ciel's chest as his lips traveled farther down the boy's chest.

"Just give up, _Doctor._ You should have learned by now how st-stubborn I am," Ciel's voice stuttered as the older man's tongue reached the edge of his shirt and his tiny hands were pinned down by one large hand. He shuddered at the loss of contact as the older man jumped off of him and hurried over to the door and leaving the shocked boy in complete darkness.

Before he could ponder the Doctors sudden disappearance he began to feel immense pain in his right marked eye. It started out slow, like water trickling over rocks, before the real pain hit him like a waterfall. The pain was blinding. Blood seeped from his eye in crimson tears as the pain continued to worsen. It was building up in his mind, begging for release from his marked eye. The blood dripped down onto the already ruined white hospital clothing. A string of light seemed to be burned into the corner of his eye, taunting and teasing him into some unknown place. At first he ignored the light, focusing on the pain of his eye, but then it became blaringly bright, battling with the pain in his eye. He forced himself to stand and try to touch the light, just to watch it flitter away, just barely out of his grasp. He lunged for the flittering light, desperate to distract himself from the growing pain. The light became all that mattered, it was his goal, life, and soul in that exact moment as the pain overcame him, blindly followed the glowing light.

He approached the door that he self-consciously knew was locked but still he tried to open it physically once again. After three failed attempts and the pain only seemed to be growing as each second passed by him. Ciel rammed himself against the door, crumbling to the ground as the two ton door refused to budge under his weight. He curled up on the blood stained floor, shivering as the cold air from under the door brushed against him. The pain was growing. Instead of the fiery heat of a newly made wound it was a wicked iciness that followed the immense pain. The ice flowed through him, freezing his blood, stopping his heart. The ice beat against his skull, the ice only left through the crimson tears that painted his pale cheek that grew paler with every minute. The ice seemed to be pressing down within his skull, breaking barriers, forcing its way to the center. With a final shove it broke through, breaking through the last of Ciel's defenses. Everything seemed to tumble away, the blood stained concrete, the bodies of past alliances, his emotions, everything, passed away into a growing fog that filled his vision. He had felt the last barrier of his sanity snap as the ice became overpowering.

The door was no longer a barrier as it flew back at the single touch of his little pointer finger. A demented grin floated on his face as he left the accursed room that he had been kept in. _Ahhh the light, it's back! _A maniacal giggle filled the empty hallway as he followed the teasing light. It was all he could think about. _Light, light, light, the Light, MY LIGHT! _He skipped through the quickly filling hallways as blaring alarms met his ears. _Uh-oh! Someone found my poor door! Hahaha _He couldn't think straight with those nuisances of alarms sounding off around him, hurting his poor ears. With a snap of his fingers the alarms silenced themselves, but then came the obnoxious noises of all those armed men. Didn't they understand? He just needed to have his light and then all would be fine. A shimmering energy surrounded him as he walked through the idiotic men and followed the shimmering silver string of light.

Only one door left and he'd have his pretty light.

The door fell away easily and now the source of the light was revealed.

A tall figure with ebony black hair.

A blessed figure.

There was something wrong though.

Ciel tried to fight through the fog that had surrounded him. The eyes weren't right and there was something covering them. With a bloodcurdling scream he saw the horrible man that never ceased to haunt him. The golden eyes of a vulture staring at him with amusement, through crystal clear glasses. The light surrounded the hated man and the beautiful light turned into something ugly and cruel for leading the young boy to this man.

He couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his throat as the pain increased when he refused to move closer to the dreadful light. The owner of said light though took it into his own hands and relieved the boy of his physical pain.

With slow steady steps he walked towards the trembling boy, an amused smirk illuminating his face. His hand caressed Ciel's cheek and the boy couldn't help the sigh of relief that left him as he leaned into that large hand. The rush of energy left him as he collapsed into the taller man's arms and gave in.

The taller man's smirk grew as he recognized the sure sign of defeat within the boy. He rubbed gentle circles into the boy's back and almost grinned at the moan of pleasure that left the sleepy boy. The boys eyes closed and he was quick slipping unconscious, blissfully unaware of the taller man's horrid thoughts about him and his future plans with the young boy.

A rapid banging on his door ripped him from his sadistic thoughts and he sighed in regret as he sat the boy down on his bed. Carefully pulling the covers around the small boy he turned away to answer the insistent pounding on his door. He turned back to look at his pristine room. A large window covered the back wall; a large black four poster bed took up one corner of the room while on the other side there was a sitting area connected to a small kitchen. Not a speck of dust out of place.

He barely touched the door before it was thrown back in his face and was pinned to the ground by the heavy door. Four sets of footsteps ran into his room before carefully lifting the door off him and carefully placing it back on its hinges before quickly tying the disgruntled man to a chair. When the black swirling spots cleared from Claude's eyes he was able to see his attackers.

"Impossible . . ." Claude tried to resume his calm façade and erase the confused look off his face. "Ciel was right, you bastards never give up. Not that it matters, you need to learn that he is mine. His mark has been bonded to me and nothing can change that."

"Do you really think we've just been playing dead this entire time?" A tall black clad butler challenged the doctors words. "You think we would just allow our precious master to fall into your trap? We've been infiltrating your compound these past few days with the help of our master and now it is time to collect him and escape. We would prefer if you remain calm and did not disturb our escape." Sebastian gave a cheerful grin before turning to his wounded master. A sad exhale left his lips before he lifted the body of the boy that was too frail and small for comfort. Blood dyed his formerly white outfit a rusted red.

"How?" Claude carefully followed the movements of the other three servants and almost grimaced as they found his secret files on Ciel under the cabinet sink drawer.

"Quite simply actually. We just found some of your own workers who looked similar to us, drugged them, ordered them what to do, and then carefully slipped into the body bags as you brought them here. Fairly simple, really, you lack true security. You rely too much on the mystical aspects of this world to aid you. I hopefully won't be seeing you soon, but if all goes according to plan I shall. Ponder that as we leave you to your fate. Goodbye!"

With that final farewell all four decided to make a grand exit true to the Phantomhive name and burst through the window. Not a single sound was made, except the occasional grumbles from the unconscious Phantomhive, as they made their grand escape.

)_)_)_)_)

"He won't be safe at the mansion. They can find him too easily," Mey Rin finally dared to whisper after the endless amount of running they had ensued.

"No, we will take him to a safe house, but if what I've read from these files is true that will be a useless precaution. We shall discuss it once we get there." The ever calm butler continued on guiding the trio behind him to the most unsuspecting hideout he could think of.

His old home, before he was dragged into this giant mess by the most perplexing little boy that he found himself growing rather fond of despite himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Yes I know, you have full permission to throw stuff at me. I can never keep my deadlines anymore! I'm turning into Usagi from Junjou Romantica and I have plenty of reviewers to be my Aikawa Hahaha! Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Next up maybe I'll reveal a little of the mythical world to ya? What do you want me to do? Hope it meets your standards somewhat! Live Long And Prosper my beloved readers!**


End file.
